Pick Me
by parkwoojin's
Summary: Woojin dilemma, antara cinta pertama nya dan orang yang selalu ada disisinya. tags : Woojin, P ; Hyungseob , A ; Youngmin , I ; JinSeob ; slight! DongPaca , OngNiel ; produce 101 season 2
1. prolog

_Woojin dilema, antara cinta pertama nya dan orang yang selalu ada disisinya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Park Woojin**

 **x**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" Pick Me "**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Woojin mulai bersikap manis pada hyungseob, ia memperlakukan hyungseob seperti ia memperlakukan youngmin—cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Rasa itu perlahan tumbuh, mengikis keberadaan youngmin di hatinya. Menggantikannya dengan sosok cerewet , Ahn Hyungseob.

.

.

.

Youngmin datang kerumah woojin dengan tangisan, memeluk pemuda Park penuh sesak. Hanya Woojin, satu nama yang dapat ia pikirkan saat itu. Woojin dilema. Kenapa youngmin datang disaat ia mulai menetapkan hati nya.

.

.

.

"sialan lo kak! Kalau tau bakal gini jadinya , gue ga bakal ngiebiarin lo pacaran sama kak youngmin!"

.

.

.

Woojin dilema. Hyungseob sadar diri, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Woojin. Ia hanya orang yang bersedia membantu Woojin melupakan cinta pertamanya. Tapi, Hyungseob sangat mencintai pemuda bergingsul itu. Haruskah hyungseob bertahan? Atau mungkin , lebih baik ia menyerah?

.

.

.

"pilih aku"

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue.._**

* * *

 _empat ff yang sudah aku publish sebelum nya berhubungan dengan cerita ini. semacam pra-prolog gitu '-'_

 _dan mungkin ini bakal drama banget , ehe._


	2. Chapter 1

Hyungseob nunduk , wajah nya udah semerah tomat. Dia malu banget,sumpah. Jarak wajahnya sama woojin tadi terlalu dekat. Hidung aja sampe nyentuh gitu. Untung hyungseob duduk, coba kalau berdiri, bakal kayak _jelly_ dia.

Setelah selesai bayar, woojin nyamperin hyungseob yang udah nunggu di parkiran.

"seob, tadi aku pengen ngajakin jalan. Tapi bunda bilang dek woojin dititipin dirumah, pulang aja gapapa?" tanya woojin hati-hati, takut membuat hyungseob kecewa.

"WUAH!" seru nya keras, kebiasaan emang.

"kita pulang aja, ya. Kangen sama dek woojin. Beli cemilan dulu tapi" kata hyungseob. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka segera pergi meninggalkan café.

Dek woojin atau dengan nama asli Lee Woojin adalah sepupu dari tetangganya ,Ong Sungwoo. Umur nya sekitar tiga tahunan.

"kak ong ga ada ya?" tanya hyungseob ketika motor woojin berhenti didepan rumahnya.

"biasanya sih , kalau woojin dititipin ke bunda , kak sungwoo ga ada dirumah" jawab woojin, hyungseob manggut aja.

"woojin, bunda mau pergi. Bunda udah masak makan siang kok,nanti dipanasin aja, ajak si hyungeob juga. Nih woojin kecil" ujar bunda nya woojin sambil nyodorin dek woojin ke anaknya.

"kak sungwoo pulang kapan bun?" tanya woojin.

"sekitaran jam tiga, udah ya bunda pergi dulu." Pamit bunda.

.

"kak, ujin mau main" pinta anak kecil dalam gendongan woojin.

"iya ,kita masuk dulu ya dek, panas ini" jawab woojin.

"mau gendong dek woojin dong" pinta hyungseob, dengan senang hati woojin nyodorin wojin kecil. Baru tiga tahun tapi lumayan berat juga. Tapi masa bodolah. Saking gemas nya hyungseob ngangkat woojin kecil tinggi-tinggi terus mereka muter muter.

"nanti pusing seob" tegur woojin yang udah nyampe pintu duluan. Hyungseob meluk woojin kecil erat sambil mainin pipi woojin pakai pipinya, kayak kucing lagi manja sama majikannya. Setelah itu , ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mencubit gemas pipi woojin kecil.

"suka banget ya sama woojin kecil?" tanya woojin sambil ngeluarin cemilan yang tadi mereka beli di minimarket. Hyungseob mengambil posisi duduk di sofa mangkuin woojin kecil sambil mainin kedua pipi nya gemas.

"sama woojin gede juga suka,ehe" jawab hyungseob.

"bisa aja kamu, ini mau ngemil apa maen dulu?" tanya woojin, hyungseob mendudukkan woojin kecil disofa, sementara ia mengambil mainan yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan dirumah woojin.

Anak kecil itu turun dari sofa dan sedikit berlari menghampiri woojin di pantry, "kak , ujin mau milkshake" pinta nya dengan tatapan yang sungguh menggemaskan.

Woojin kecil suka milkshake buatan woojin, katanya enak.

"ujin main sama kak hyungseob dulu ya." Ujar woojin, woojin kecil langsung lari nyamperin hyungseob terus mereka mulai menyusun lintasan buat mobil-mobilan.

.

.

.

"kak ada donghyun nih" seru mama youngmin dari dapur. Youngmin yang lagi tiduran sambil baca komik reflek langsung loncat turun dari kasur nya, ga sadar kalau kaki nya -

BUGH

"argh—" ringis youngmin.

Kakinya kesandung selimut, keningnya nyium lantai, agak perih sih. Persetan kalau kening nya benjol ,dia mau nyamperin donghyun. Bukan kangen loh ya, dia takut aja pacarnya ngomong yang macem-macem sama mamanya.

"kok berisik sih kak?" tanya mama nya.

"kesandung mah, ehe"

"hyun, mau langsung masuk?" tanya Youngmin.

"terserah kamu aja" jawab donghyun.

"mah ,kakak sama donghyun langsung ke atas ya" pamit youngmin.

"nanti mama anterin minum ke atas ya" youngmin Cuma ngangguk aja.

 _Mereka pacaran ya?_ Batin mama nya youngmin. Sebagai seorang ibu, pasti akan dengan mudah mengenali perubahan sikap anaknya.

.

Dikamar youngmin, si donghyun nahan ketawa gitu "pfft.. kangen banget ya sampai jatoh gitu" ujar nya sambil neglus kening youngmin yang memerah. Untung youngmin ponian jadi ga kelihatan.

"sini aku obatin" kata donghyun, ia menyingkirkan poni youngmin dan memberikan satu kecupan disana.

Youngmin muka nya langsung merah, karena udah taken sama donghyun kali ya , dulu kan sebelum jadian mesti nahan perasaan.

"a-apasih" gugup youngmin.

"kakak kalau mau mesra-mesraan pintu nya ditutup dulu dong" suara mamanya youngmin tiba-tiba muncul. Bikin dua pemuda kasmaran itu jadi salting.

"jangan malu-malu sama mama, gapapa kok. Ini minum sama cemilannya. Kalian ditinggal berdua jangan ngapa-ngapain ya, entar malah—" belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya. Youngmin segera mendorong tubuh ibu nya keluar , "mama masak nya kan belum selesai" kata youngmin.

Pintu pun ditutup.

Youngmin kembali duduk dikasur nya, sebelahan sama donghyun.

"mama kamu gapapa?" tanya donghyun sanksi.

"mama ga masalah. Yang masalah itu—papa"

.

.

.

 ** _To be continue…._**

* * *

 _aku lagi ukk , cuma gemes pengen ngelanjutin ini._

 _youngmin kena pinalti dan woojin sakit :(  
_

 _masih ngerasa aneh nulis non-baku :'D apalagi genrenya yang bgini '-'_

 _yang pengen tau dating nya jinseob di awal cerita, itu aku tulis di Cotton Candy Latte._

 _terimakasih buat yang sudah mereviews di prolog. aku belum bisa fast up, masih ukk,ehe._


	3. Chapter 2

Woojin mentap hyungseob dan woojin kecil gemas, pasalnya kedua lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana tidak setelah woojin menyiapkan makan siang yang sudah dimasak bunda nya tadi, hyungseob dan woojin kecil makan begitu lahap , setelah itu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran didalam rumah. Baru berhenti ketika kaki woojin kecil tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Ckck.

Hyungseob dan woojin kecil tidur di sofa berukuran besar milik keluarga Park.

"lucu banget sih" monolog woojin.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, "bentar lagi kak sungwoo pulang" , sambil menunggu ia membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat dua tamu istimewanya ini.

.

"Jin, mau jemput woojin" terdengar suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tengah , itu ong sungwoo dan juga pacarnya. Woojin baru tahu hubungan mereka beberapa hari lalu, padahal hubungan Sungwoo dan Daniel hampir menginjak tahun ke-5.

"masih tidur, dipeluk sama hyungseob tuh. Mau dibangunin ?" tanya woojin sambil meletakkan mainan woojin kecil kedalam keranjang.

"nanti lo anterin kerumah aja ya Jin, kasian nyenyak gitu dibangunin" ujar Daniel.

Woojin menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan jahil, "alah alesan lo kak, bilang aja mau 'maen' ya kan?" olok nya.

Daniel nyengir, "tau aja lo Jin", sementara sungwoo dia hanya bersikap biasa saja. Woojin yakin , kalau Sungwoo itu hyungseob pasti wajahnya akan semerah tomat.

"gue pulang dulu ya Jin, yuk Dan, kamu lama-lama disini nanti makin mesum" , kedua _seme_ itu hanya tersenyum bangga. Entah apa yang perlu dibanggakan dari title 'mesum' itu.

.

.

.

Youngmin dan donghyun duduk berhadapan di meja kecil di kamar youngmin. Mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas fisika yang lumayan sulit. Mereka bungkam setelah melakukan pembicaraan serius beberapa waktu lalu.

.

"mama ga masalah, yang masalah itu—papa" ujar youngmin sendu.

Donghyun menggenggam jemari kurus youngmin. "aku bakal perjuangin kamu" ucapnya.

Youngmin tersenyum menatap lembut manik donghyun, "bisa ku pegang kata-katamu?" tanya nya. Donghyun mengangguk. Bukan pinky promise yang mereka lakukan. Tapi—

"aku janji ,kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku bakal perjuangin kamu young" –donghyun berjanji, dalam sebuah ciuman, bukan tautan kelingking. Ia melumat kecil bibir youngmin sebelum menarik diri, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang terkasih.

.

Sejak percakapan itu mereka hanya diam, donghyun seseakali bersuara menanyakan langkah yang harus ia kerjakan untuk menyelesaikan salah satu soal.

Sedangkan Youngmin hanya diam, ia takut. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut.

Orientasi seksualnya. Ia harus merahasiakan hal itu dari ayahnya. Mengingat betapa bencinya sang ayah pada manusia yang mencintai sesama jenis nya, ayahnya seorang _homophobic_. Dan youngmin harus menelan pahit ketika ayahnya mulai mengomentari penyuka sesama. Tanpa sadar melukai perasaan anaknya.

Sebenar nya ia sedikit risih, kalau bukan karena Woojin anak dari sahabatnya , mungkin ia sudah berpikir bawa woojin menyukai anak nya sebagai pria –meski itulah kenyataannya—, kepala keluarga Im itu menutup pemikirannya tentang 'anak sahabat ku tidak mungkin homo,begitu pula anakku'.

Youngmin mencintai donghyun, ia tak mau hubungannya kandas karena paksaan ayahnya. Ia tak mau.

Youngmin berjengit kaget ketika tangan donghyun menyentuh pipi nya, mengelus permukaan kulitnya lembut, "masih mikirin papa kamu?" tanya nya. Youngmin mengangguk pelan.

"ga usah dipikirin, kita kayak biasanya aja. Ga usah takut aku bakal ngelepasin kamu, karena aku ga bakal ngelakuin itu" hanya kalimat sederhana tapi berhasil membuat youngmin sedikit tenang.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Ong, seorang pria sedang menggerak kan tubuhnya mengikuti irama.

"ga bisa berhenti ya Dan? Aku yang Cuma lihat aja cape"keluh sungwoo.

"kalau ada kamu mana bisa cape sih" ,mendengar itu sungwoo hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"istirahat dulu deh Dan, dari tadi juga ga berhenti gerak"pinta Sungwoo, ia mengucapkannya dengan nada bicara biasa-biasa saja, tapi di telinga Daniel itu terdengar seperti ucapan yang memelas, membuat ia tak bisa menolak.

"iya sayang, aku berhenti. Tapi aku butuh energi sebelumnya" kata Daniel mulai berjalan mendekati Sungwoo.

Sungwoo mengangkat alisnya menatap Daniel bingung. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari maksud dari kekasih nya tersebut. Sungwoo yang tadinya duduk kini mengangkat tubhnya, meraih wajah Daniel untuk dikecup pipi nya.

"kok pipi sih?" tanya Daniel kecewa.

"dek woojin udah pulang noh, ya kali ciuman depan dia. Kamu kan suka kebablasan" jelas sungwoo. Daniel memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati dua orang woojin berdiri dibelakangnya.

"haaaiii Daaan!" seru woojin kecil segera berlari menghampiri Daniel, bocah kecil itu langsung melompat kedalam gendongan Daniel.

"woojin kangen Daniel!"

"Daniel juga kangen woojin" biarkanlah interaksi temu kangen keduanya.

"kak, gue pulang dulu ya, hyungseob masih tidur soalnya" pamit woojin. Sebelum pergi , sungwoo menahannya.

"jin, kasihan hyungseob" singkatnya. woojin hanya tersenyum getir. Bicara tentang hyungseob, woojin kembali merasa bersalah.

Bersalah pada hyungseob yang berjuang sendirian. Karena bayangan seorang Im Youngmin masih hadir dalam benaknya. Ia merindukan pemuda itu. Merindukan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue..**_

* * *

 _akhirnya bisa updet, huhu.  
_

 _penggunaan bahasa ku labil dan ga sesuai eyd gapapa ya :')_

 _suara woojin di never bikin -ugh :'D_


	4. Chapter 3

Woojin mengusap wajah nya kasar. Ia menghela napas nya setelah yakin dengan keputusannya.

"eh seob , udah bangun" ujar woojin. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menghampiri hyungseob dan mencubit kedua pipi nya. Sungguh, hyungseob begitu menggemaskan ketika bangun tidur.

"tadi mamih nelpon nyuruh aku pulang,Jin" kata hyungseob dengan suara seraknya. Hyungseob yang setengah sadar tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah woojin.

Pemuda gingsul itu duduk disebelah hyungseob.

"ada yang pengen aku omongin dan ini serius" katanya.

Hyungseob mengerjap,"ngomong apa jin?"

"seob , kamu beneran suka sama aku kan?" tanya Woojin retoris.

"jangan tanya gitu ih, malu jawabnya"

"aku seirus seob, kamu beneran suka aku kan?" ulang woojin.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku koreksi, bukan suka, tapi cinta" jawabnya.

Woojin memegang tangan hyungseob, "aku belum yakin, tapi aku pengen kamu buat aku yakin-" woojin member jeda.

"gimana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya nya.

Cinta itu buta, cinta itu bikin kita jadi bodoh. Dan hyungseob pun begitu. Ia dibutakan oleh ccintanya untuk woojin. Tanpa berpikir ia menjawab "a-aku mau Jin" kata hyungseob malu-malu.

Ia berharap bisa membuat woojin melupakan youngmin.

Meski ia sendiri tidak tau , kapan cinta nya terbalaskan.

"eum, boleh aku cium kening kamu?" tanya woojin hati-hati. Waja hyungseob langsung memerah dengan cepat woojin angkat bicara "kalau ga mau , gak apa apa kok, aku ga maksa"

"cium bibir juga boleh kok Jin!"—eh , dasar hyungseob.

"ugh—"hyungseob yang sadar dengan ucapan nya barusan menunduk malu sambil menampar pelan bibir nya.

"lucu banget sih kamu" kata woojin sambil mengacak rambut hyungseob yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakkan.

Woojin mendekatkan wajah nya kewajah hyungseob, mencoba untuk meraih kening hyungseob untuk di kecupnya, hyungseob memejamkan matanya tak sabar juga degdegan.

Baru saja bibir itu hendak menempel, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Jin , nganterin donat pesenan bunda—eh maaf, aku ganggu ya? Donat nya aku taroh dimeja ya jin" –itu youngmin.

"o-oh, makasih kak" jawab woojin.

hyungseob diam, ia tersenyum, _woojin masih suka kak youngmin_ batinnya. Cukup jelas dimata hyungseob. Bahkan saat youngmin pergi , woojin masih menatap pintu samping rumahnya. _Aku pengen kamu move on jin, ada aku disini_ batin hyungseob lagi, ia memegang wajah woojin untuk diarahkan menghadapnya, dengan cepat dan sedikit malu hyungseob mengecup kilat bibir woojin.

"anterin aku pulang yuk Jin, mamih dari tadi spam chat nih"

.

.

Sekarang status Woojin dan Hyungseob udah resmi pacaran, meskipun masih belum jelas gimana perasaan woojin ke hyungseob.

"seob—" panggil woojin, mereka sekarang udah didepan rumah hyungseob.

"kenapa jin?"

"ga jadi" tadi woojin pengen bilang sesuatu. Tapi dia pikir ga baik. Takut nanti dia yang labil. Kan kasihan hyungseob nya.

"aku pulang ya" pamit woojin.

"ga mampir dulu?" tanya hyungseob. Woojin menggeleng.

"ngga dulu seob, bunda sendirian dirumah, pulang dulu ya" hyungseob mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Woojin biasanya hanya tinggal dengan bunda nya. Ayah nya kerja di luar kota dan pulang dua bulan sekali. Jadi dia sering nolak ajakan temannya buat keluar sore hari. 'kasihan bunda, masak ga ada yang bantuin' , 'bunda sendiri, ga ada yang nemenin' , 'ga bisa, bunda sendiri dirumah' –rentetan alasan kalau woojin diajakin pergi sama temannya.

Woojin sangat mencintai bunda nya. Dari kecil ia terbiasa tinggal bersama bunda. Karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan ia jarang dirumah. Keluarga kecil itu hanya berkomunikasi lewat video call setiap malamnya. Tuan Park akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi anak-istrinya.

Waktu woojin masih kecil , ayahnya pernah berpesan 'jangan tinggalin bunda sendiri, bunda Cuma punya ayah sama woojin doang' , makanya dia selalu mengusahakan untuk tidak meninggalkan bundanya sendirian.

Hal itu pula yang membuat woojin jadi orang yang 'sekali cinta' , maksudnya, dia pengen melabuhkan hatinya buat satu orang.

Bisa ngertilah ya kenapa woojin susah banget move on dari youngmin.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _maaf kan atas labilnya penggunaan gaya bahasa saya :'v  
_

 _aku mulai nyaman dengan gaya nulis gitu '-'_

 _ojin-keponakan aku yang 3th manggil woojin gitu,ehe._

 _kira-kira itu si woojin mau ngomong apa ke hyungseob sampai gajadi gitu '-'?_


	5. Chapter 4

Woojin membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. "kak youngmin udah sama kak donghyun jin, lu harus ngelupain dia. Ada hyungseob yang setia di samping lu. Jangan sia-sian hyungseob ,jin." Monolog woojin sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"woojin, bangun nak. Udah siang" seru bunda dari dapur. Biasanya jam segini woojin udah bantuin bundanya bikin sarapan juga makan siang, bunda nya woojin kerja, jadi masak nya pagi. Tapi anak satu-satunya itu tak kunjung turun. Wanita 30 tahunan itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak nya.

"woojin jangan males dong, udah jam delapan nih" ujar bunda yang berdiri bersandarkan kusen pintu.

"ugh, bun, kayaknya woojin sakit" jawab woojin dengan suara serak. Raut wajah bunda seketika berubah, ia menghampiri anak nya lalu memegang kening woojin.

"yaampun Jin, panas banget. Ini sih bukan kayaknya lagi, kamu emang sakit. Tunggu ya , bunda ambilin kompresan dulu" paniknya.

Sementara bunda mengambil kompresan , woojin semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, rasanya jadi lebih dingin berkali-kali lipat. Ponselnya yang bergetar dari tadi pun tak mampu ia raih, padahal diletakkan di nakas yang jaraknya gak sampai satu meter.

"apa bunda izin kerja aja ya" gumam bunda sambil naruh handuk basah yang udah diperes sebelumnya dikening woojin.

"ga usah bun,bunda kerja aja. Woojin Cuma butuh istirahat aja kok"

Beruntung sekolah masih libur sampai minggu depan, jadi woojin ga harus absen.

"bunda suruh youngmin jagain kamu aja ya kalau gitu" kata bunda seraya beranjak dari kasur woojin, belum sempat melangkah , woojin menahan bunda nya.

"jangan bun, nanti ngerepotin"

"lah , biasanya kamu seneng Jin , deketan sama youngmin"

Woojin menggeleng pelan, "suruh hyungseob aja bun." Pinta woojin.

"tapi rumah hyungseob kan jauh jin, kasian dia, mana ga bisa bawa kendaraan lagi, youngmin aja ya , bunda takut nanti hyungseob diapa-apain di jalan , anaknya lucu gitu" bunda nya woojin ga bermaksud apa-apa kok. Dia Cuma khawatir sama hyungseob, apa lagi sekarang banyak kasus pelecehan di kendaraan umum.

"woojin maunya hyungseob bundaaa~" rengek woojin.

"aigoo~ iya deh, bunda telponin hyungseob ya. Kamu jangan bandel, kasian hyungseob."

"iya bun, bunda pergi kerja nya sampe hyungseob datang ya bun, telat dikit gak apa-apa kan?" pinta woojin lagi.

"iya sayang, kamu tiduran aja dulu, bunda lagi masakin bubur"

.

.

Hyungseob memandang ponselnya kesal, daritadi dia mencoba menghubungi woojin , tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan.

"woojin kema—nah akhirnya neghubungin juga" baru aja mau protes , eh ternyata yang dia denger suara bunda nya woojin.

 _"_ _Hyungseob , kamu sibuk ngga?"_

"ngga bun, kenapa?"

 _"_ _woojin sakit, bunda mau kerja, dia pengen ditemenin sama kamu katanya"_

"hyungseob kerumah sekarang bun!"

Belum sempat ngebalas omongan hyungseob, udah ditutup aja sambungannya. Hyungseob langsung ganti baju dan lari ke halte bus di simpang komplek rumahnya, orang tua nya udah pergi kerja, adek nya si Ung kerumah temennya, dia sendirian, untung aja ga lupa ngunci pintu rumah dan diselipin di bawah keset kaki, siapa tau adeknya pulang.

Baru aja sampai halte, bus nya udah nyampe. Cukup rame sih, hyungseob sampai berdiri ga kebagian tempat duduk. Sambil nunggu sampai di halte bus dekat rumah woojin dia iseng memperhatikan penumpang, dan matanya tertuju pada dua lelaki yang duduk di bangku pojok kanan belakang.

" _eh , itu kan kak Donghyun, sama siapa tah?_ " batin hyungseob mulai curiga, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran pikran buruk, _"gak boleh asal nuduh, pikirin woojin aja_ "

Ga lama kemudian, bus berhenti di halte deket rumah woojin, langsung aja si hyungseob lari kerumahnya woojin.

"bunda ,woojin gimana!?" tanya hyungseob terdengar khawatir dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"ya ampun seob, kamu lari ? nih minum dulu" kata bunda sambil nyodorin susu vanilla yang harus nya buat woojin sarapan tadi.

Diambil lah itu gelas nya , "makasih bun" –langsung di teguk habis.

"pelan-pelan sayang nanti keselek" tegur bunda.

"ehe" hyungseob Cuma nyengir aja.

"bunda mau pergi kerja dulu, itu bubur, air putih sama obat udah bunda siapin di nampan. Woojin nya lagi tiduran dikamar. Bunda minta tolong jagain woojin ya"

"sip bunda" kata hyungseob sambil ngangkat dua ibu jarinya.

Hyungseob mengangkat nampan dan membawanya ke kamar woojin, hyungseob langsung memasang raut wajah sedih saat melihat woojin terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"woojin, aku datang. Makan dulu ya" ucap hyungseob sambil meletakkan nampan di atas nakas. Hyungseob memegang pipi woojin "-yaampun panas" , menepuknya perlahan sampai woojin membuka matanya.

"makan dulu ya, abis itu minum obat, baru nanti bobo lagi" kata hyungseob, woojin Cuma ngangguk. Dia ngebantuin woojin buat duduk, lumayan bisa sekalian modus-eh.

"makan yang banyak ya, aku suapin" kata hyungseob sambil menyodorkan satu sendok bubur, woojin dengan susah payah membuka mulutnya. Ingatkan woojin untuk nyuruh bunda masak makanan yang super enak kalau ia sudah sembuh nanti. Biar rasa pahit dilidahnya terobati. Bubur yang enak ini jadi benar-benar pahit omong-omong.

Baru tiga suap woojin nutup mulutnya ga mau makan.

"ih makan lagi dong woojin, nanti laper loh" kata hyungseob. Woojin menggeleng pelan.

"aku pulang nih , kalau kamu ngga makan" ancam hyungseob.

"iya iya aku makan" dan dengan terpaksa woojin kembali membuka mulutnya.

Dalam hati hyungseob mengumpat akan betapa seksinya suara serak woojin.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam paksaan dan ancaman , woojin berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk buburnya. Hyungseob memberi kan segelas air putih agar kerongkongan woojin ga kering kering amat.

"jin , ini obatnya emang bubuk ya?" tanya hyungseob bingung.

Woojin membulatkan matanya, ia lupa—

"i-iya , emang bubuk" jawab nya gugup.

Hyungseob menatap nya jahil , "hee—kamu ga bisa minum tablet ya?"

—woojin lupa bilang ke bunda untuk minum obat sirup aja. Malu dia sama hyungseob, masa _seme_ ga bisa minum obat tablet.

.

.

.

" _hyun ,kamu dimana?"_

" _diruang latihan,young, nanti aku telpon lagi"_

 _"_ _oke"_

"aku juga lagi diruang latihan hyun" – Im Youngmin, menatap sendu ponselnya.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue..**_

* * *

 _masih gamon eps 10 semalem :")  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Youngmin pergi latihan dance hari ini dengan semangat penuh. Alasannya apalagi kalau bukan ingin bertemu Donghyun. Sampai di ruang latihan ia hanya mendapati Daniel dan beberapa dancer lainnya. Tidak ada Donghyun disana.

 _"_ _mungkin belum sampai kali ya"_ batinnya mencoba berpikir postitif. Akan tetapi setelah hampir dua jam, kekasih nya tak kunjung datang. Youngmin beranjak menuju balkon, memisahkan diri untuk menelpon donghyun. Dan apa yang dia dapat, donghyun-nya berbohong.

"hyun ,kamu dimana?" tanya nya ketika donghyun menjawab dari sebrang sana.

 _"_ _diruang latihan,young, nanti aku telpon lagi"_ donghyun berbohong. Dengan alasan yang sungguh amat bodoh.

"oke" balas youngmin singkat , dan sambungan terputus.

Youngmin tersenyum kecut, _belum nyampe sebulan loh hyun, udah bisa bohong aja kamu_

"aku juga lagi diruang latihan hyun" monolog nya sendu.

Youngmin menghela napasnya , mencoba untuk mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

Drrrt..drrrt..

Sebuah pesan masuk youngmin terima, dari bundanya Woojin.

" _nak youngmin, kalau sempet bisa tengokin woojin ga? Dia lagi sakit, bunda harus lembur hari ini. ada hyungseob juga sih, Cuma bunda ga tega nyuruh nyuruh dia. Makasih ya sebelumnya"_ youngmin terkekeh. Bunda nya woojin masih sama. Masih fanatik sama yang lucu-lucu. Youngmin sangat tau alasan kenapa bunda nya woojin ga mau nyuruh-nyuruh hyungseob, alasannya karena hyungseob lucu , prinsip nyonya Park itu , yang lucu harus dimanja. Ckck.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Youngmin memutuskan untuk pulang.

"kak Daniel, gue pulang dulu ya" pamit youngmin, Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Hyungseob duduk sendirian di ruang tengah rumah nya woojin, dia menatap serius ke layar kaca yang lagi nayangin film Sadako vs Kayako. Dia duduk dengan posisi kaki nekuk , diantara kaki sama badannya diselipin bantal kursi yang nutupin setengah wajahnya.

"WUAAAH" –hyungseob teriak. Bukan karena film nya, tapi karena sesuatu yang agak kering tapi lembut menyapa kulit pipinya.

"w-woojin~~ jangan bikin kaget dong" kesal hyungseob terbata. Iya, dia kaget gegara woojin tadi nyium pipinya. Udah berani ya~

Woojin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah hyungseob. Sakit kepalanya sudah berkurang jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya di lantai bawah.

Hyungseob mengabaikan film sejenak, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening woojin, "udah turun" gumamnya, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan acara nonton film horror nya.

Jantung hyungseob berdetak cepat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa pundaknya, kepalanya Woojin. Woojin udah mulai berani buat skinship berlebih sama hyungseob, layaknya orang pacaran pada umumnya. Jangan tanya betapa senangnya hati hyungseob.

"woojin, kamu mau makan? Aku ambilin" tanya Hyungseob, sebenarnya udah jam 3 lewat, tapi karena merekan belum makan siang yaudah udah anggep aja makan siang.

"oh iya aku lupa, kamu udah makan?" tanya Woojin.

"belom, yuk makan sama-sama" ajak hyungseob.

"makan disini aja, kamu yang ambilin ya seob" pinta woojin.

"iya iya, tunggu ya jin"

Setelah beberapa menit , hyungseob balik dengan dua piring makanan sama dua gelas air putih.

"kalau kamu sakit terus bundanya kerja , yang ngurusin kamu siapa jin?" tanya hyungseob tiba-tiba.

"kak youngmin, udah ah—suapin seob" pinta woojin.

"kok kamu jadi manja sih Jin?"

"kalau sakit bunda sering manjain, jadinya kebiasaan, gimana dong?"

"yaudah , sini buka mulutnya aku suapin, aaaa"

Dan hyungseob makan sambil nyuapin woojin.

Satu fakta yang baru dia tau tentang woojin, sifat woojin akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kalau lagi sakit, dia akan berubah jadi orang yang sangat-sangat manja. Hyungseob suka sih, woojin nya jadi lucu gitu. Eh tapi-

 _Berarti woojin juga gini dong sama Kak Youngmin dulu_ batin hyungseob. Ngebayanginnya aja hyuungseb jadi cemberut.

"kok manyun? Mau dicium yah? Nanti ya kalau aku udah sembuh, ketularan sakit nya kalau sekarang" ujar woojin. Hyungseob ngelirik woojin kesal, "apasih"

"kok tiba-tiba ambekan?" tanya woojin heran.

Sebelum jawab pertanyaan woojin , hyungseob nyuapin sesuap nasi lagi untuk woojin.

"jin, kak youngmin kan kalem, emang kamu tahan sama orang yang kayak aku?" kata hyungseob. Woojin terkekeh.

"ih woojin kok ketawa, aku serius nanya nya"

"kalau kamu juga kalem , yang ada aku makin kepikiran kak youngmin kali seob" jawab woojin. Benar juga sih.

"jin , aku mau nanya, jawab ya" sambil tetap nyuapin woojin dan juga dirinya, hyungseob memulai sesi interogasinya.

"kalau sakit terus dijagain kak youngmin, kamu manja gini juga ya?"

"iya"

"kak youngmin perhatian banget ya sama kamu?"

"iya"

"kamu suka banget ya sama kak youngmin?"

"iya"

Hyungseob mendengus, woojin jawab nya santai banget , sambil pamer gingsul lagi. Kan kesel hyungseob lihatnya.

Sebenarnya hyungseob ragu mau nanya ini, tapi dia pikir kalau ga ditanyain nanti hatinya makin gelisah , "masih ngarepin kak youngmin?"

Woojin diem, hyungseob degdegan.

"nggak , kan udah ada kamu. Kok nanya nya kak youngmin mulu sih, nanti aku ga jadi move on yang nyesel kamu loh" kata woojin.

"woojin—" panggil hyungseob.

"apa?"

"aku cinta sama kamu" kata hyungseob.

"iya aku tau" , hyungseob ngerti kok, woojin belum bisa jawab, dia juga ga maksa woojin jawab sekarang kok.

"sekarang giliran aku yang nanya kamu" kata woojin.

"ya tanya aja sih"

"hubungan kamu sama Guanlin apa?" tanya woojin. Kenapa jadi ngomongin guanlin sih. Kan hyungseob ga tau mau jawab gimana.

.

.

.

Seingat youngmin , woojin pernah cerita kalau hyungseob paling ga bisa masak. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan buat makan malam nya woojin sama hyungseob. Youngmin itu udah tau luar dalam keluarga nya woojin, dia juga tau kebiasaan bunda nya woojin yang ga suka kalau kulkas nya penuh ,makanya bunda selalu beli bahan makanan sebelum masak, biar ga numpuk di kulkas.

Youngmin masuk ke salah satu super market yang ga jauh dari tempat latihan mereka. Pas lagi milih-milih bahan makanan, donghyun nelpon si youngmin.

" _kamu dimana? Pengen ngajak ketemuan"_

"lagi di supermarket sih, tumben ngajak ketemuan, biasanya langsung kerumah"

" _lagi pengen aja, hehe. Datang ke café biasa ya. Ada yang pengen aku omongin. Dan ini serius"_

"bisa juga kamu serius, kirain cuma bisa tebar pesona"

 _"_ _iya tebar pesona ke kamu, biar makin cinta. Aku tunggu ya, mau dipesenin langsung?"_

"tuh kan gombal, iya pesenin aja dulu, lima belas menit lagi aku nyampe"

 _"_ _aku tutup ya,daah"_

Youngmin tau, kalau donghyun udah ngajak ngomong serius, pasti benar-benar serius. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di supermarket , youngmin langsung menuju café langganan mereka naik taksi biar cepat sampai.

Sebenarnya youngmin gelisah, hari ini dia sama donghyun ga komunikasi,sekalinya telponan si donghyun malah ngebohongin dia. terus malah ngajak ketemuan buat ngomong serius lagi. Mau ngomong apa coba. _Ngajak putus ya_ youngmin langsung menggeleng kan kepalanya, menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

.

.

"daniel~~gendong" itu suara woojin kecil. Baru aja Daniel masuk rumah , dia langsung minta gendong.

"sini sini" tentu saja Daniel dengan senang hati ngegendong woojin.

"Dan kok kesini?" tanya sungwoo yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"mau ngunjungin calon istri masa ga boleh" goda Daniel.

"Daniel, ujin mau nonton Tayo di hp nya Daniel" pinta woojin, dia memang suka nonton animasi bus biru itu.

Dan Daniel akan dengan senang hati merelakan kuota internet nya buat streaming Tayo.

Sungwoo yang dari tadi diabaikan dua manusia itu ikut duduk disebelah Daniel sambil nyenderin badannya di bahu lebar Daniel. Dia ga ikutan nonton tayo, ga suka dia.

"Daniel—" panggil sungwoo. Daniel menoleh sekilas, "apa sayang?"

"menurut kamu woojin bisa move on gak?" tanya nya.

Daniel tampak mikir, "bisa sih kayaknya kalau youngmin ga disekitar woojin"

"kenapa gitu?" tanya sungwoo.

"woojin itu , tipe cowo yang setia dan rela ngorbanin apa aja buat orang yang dia sayang, tapi dia juga tipe yang menghargai perasaan orang lain. Jadi ya menurut aku , selagi eksistensi youngmin ga sering muncul dan si hyungseob makin gencar ngegas si woojin, mungkin aja woojin bakal ngebales perasaan hyungseob" jawab Daniel panjang lebar.

"kok kamu kayak yang tau aja"

"asal ngomong aja,ehe , abis kalau di lihat-lihat , woojin sama hyungseob cocok, kelihata kayak emang udah ditakdirin bersama gitu. Kayak kita berdua"

"cih, mulut buaya"

"tapi kamu cinta kan?"

Belum sempat sungwoo ngumpat, woojin kecil motong pembicaraan. "daniel sama ongie jangan ngomong terus dong, ujin mau nonton nih"

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _kenapa woojin kecil manggil daniel ga pake embel embel, karena ong juga manggil daniel ga pake embel embel, dia cuma ngikutin doang,ehe.  
_

 _mau nanya dong, itu si dek woojin masih member the east light atau gimana ya ? soalnya pas nonton live perform ada woojin nya tapi di mv ga ada '-'_

 _ada cast baru yang disebutin, si guanlin. '-'_


	7. Chapter 6

_no proofread :)_

* * *

"hubungan kamu sama guanlin apa?"

Hyungseob diam. Dia mikir mau jawab apa. Sebenernya ga perlu mikir sih, toh ga ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi ya gitu—

"temenan aja kok"

"Cuma temen? Kok dia sering banget ngajakin kamu ke kantin. Sering ngelus-ngelus kepala kamu juga lagi" ujar Woojin seakan menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya udah jelas. Ga tau kenapa woojin pengen banget tau hubungan _pacarnya_ sama adek kelas pindahan itu.

"iya Cuma temen ,woojin, kalau masalah ngelus kepala ,ga tau dia nya suka gitu, enak sih jadi aku biarin aja" jawab hyungseob jujur.

Woojin pacarnya hyungseob kan. Woojin udah punya hak dong.

"lain kali jangan mau ya. Kan kamu udah punya aku." Cuma ngomong gitu aja hyungseob udah ngeblush parah.

"o-oke" gugup hyungseob.

Hyungseob tiba-tiba berdiri , woojin jadi kaget.

"woojin, mau lihat ga?" tanya hyungseob. Woojin ngangkat alisnya curiga , "apa?"

Hyungseob nyari hape nya, seingatnya tadi dia taroh sembarangan di sofa yang dia dudukin. Dia ngebalik-balik bantal , meraba pinggiran sofa , tanpa sadar ia memeluk woojin untuk memudahkannya meraih sisi sofa yang menjadi sandaran woojin. "ah—ketemu juga hp nya,lihat ya jin"

Tak lama setelah itu , ada suara music, "kemaren daehwi ngajarin dance pick me nya i.o.i"kata hyungseob sambil memulai tariannya.

Woojin itu dancer, manly gitu dia juga hafal tarian nya. Dan melihat hyungseob ngedance girl group gitu entah kenapa hatinya jadi menghangat. Padahal ada beberapa gerakan yang salah, tapi tetep aja bener dimata woojin. Mungkin woojin udah mulai nerima hyungseob di hatinya.

Woojin cuma bisa senyum. Tapi senyum yang beda dari biasanya. Berasa lebih ada 'nyawa' dalam senyum itu. Tapi sayangnya hyungseob ga sadar. Dia malah fokus sama tariannya. Saking fokusnya dia ga merhatiin posisi kakinya dan dia kesandung kaki sendiri terus jatoh nimpa woojin.

Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Hyungseob bisa merasakan deru napas woojin begitu juga sebaliknya. Woojin senyum –lagi—sambil menunjukkan gingsulnya dan itu membuat hyungseob sadar dan segera ingin melepas kan diri kalau aja woojin ga nahan pergerakan nya.

"udah gini aja, enak" kata woojin sambil sedikit mengangkat badan hyungseob biar benar-benar dalam posisi dipangku woojin.

Wajah hyungseob jadi merah , "nggak mau, malu ih woojin" kata nya sambil mendorong dada woojin agar ada jarak diantara mereka.

"malu sama siapa? Bunda gak ada. Kamu kan pacar aku. Kamu harus membiasakan diri seob" ucap woojin sambil menyisir poni hyungseob yang jadi berantakan gara-gara dance tadi.

Hyungseob seneng, tapi kecewa juga iya—sedikit sih. Kecewa karena apa lagi kalau bukan mengingat fakta bahwa woojin belum mencintai hyungseob.

"seob, jujur aja ya. Aku bukan orang yang suka kontak fisik kayak gini. Ke kak youngmin aja aku ga mau. Tapi kamu bisa buat aku giniin kamu." Kata woojin, dia natap hyungseob dalam. Terus dia menarik hyungseob dalam pelukan. Dan hyungseob bersumpah kalau pelukan woojin ini pelukan paling nyaman setelah pelukan maminya dan ung adiknya.

Woojin nyandarin pipinya di bahu hyungseob sambil sesekali mengelus rambut hyungseob.

"ga tau , tapi aku suka aja meluk kamu kayak gini. Rasanya apa ya—nyaman gitu. Kayak lagi meluk bunda." Woojin melepaskan pelukan nya dan meraih tangan kanan hyungseob, kemudian mengarahkannya ke dada kiri nya.

"disini rasanya hangat seob. Meski detak nya masih belum secepat punya kamu" woojin terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya, dia ngerasa lucu aja lihat muka hyngseob yang kaget dan tambah merah gitu.

"w-woojin , kedengaran ya , ah kan malu banget nih" kata hyungseob sambil nyembunyiin mukanya di bahu woojin.

"ga kedengeran sih, Cuma kerasa aja pas meluk kamu tadi. Aku sampai kaget loh kamu deg-degan gitu,aku kira kamu sakit"

"ih woojin" kesal hyungseob.

Tek` , itu bunyi kompor gas dinyalain , otomatis woojin sama hyungseob noleh ke arah dapur.

"Kak Youngmin! Sejak kapan disitu?" kaget woojin. Hyungseob juga kaget abisnya woojin ga nurunin dia dari pangkuan, dulu nih ya pas woojin baru baru belajar move on kalau ketemu youngmin pas lagi berduaan sama hyungseob aja woojin langsung jaga jarak, sekarang nggak, ya seneng lah si hyungseob.

"sejak hyungseob jatoh, terus kamu mangkuin dia dan ngomong kayak tadi. Sumpah kakak ga tau kamu bisa ngomong gitu. Jadi geli dengernya" kata youngmin setengah ketawa sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan yang udah dia potong. Heran dia , dua orang di sofa itu bisa ga sadar ada dia, youngmin ga ngomong sih pas dateng , takut ganggu suasana katanya , tapi ya masa bunyi piso ga kedengeran.

"bunda lembur ya?" tanya woojin. Cuma perasaan hyungseob atau nada bicara woojin ke youngmin udah berubah? Maksudnya, lebih terdengar biasa aja tanpa rasa, ga kayak sebelum-sebelumnya.

"iya, pulang agak maleman. Tadi bunda nelpon kamu ga aktif, nelpon hyungseob ga diangkat" mendengar itu , hyungseob langsung liat notif nya, ada 3 panggilan dari bunda nya woojin.

"kamu pulang nya aku anterin aja ya" tawar woojin.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya, "ga usah , kamu lagi sakit. nanti kena angin malem tambah sakit"

"terus gimana? Aku ga mau kamu naik bis sendirian, bahaya kalau malem" lagi-lagi hyungseob dibuat seneng karena raut khawatir woojin.

"aku juga cowo jin, aku bisa jaga diri kok" kata hyungseob.

"tapi, duh gimana ngomong nya ya—aku tetep ga mau kamu pulang sendiri" hyungseob baru tau kalau woojin punya sifat pemaksa. Tapi hyungseob suka.

"ya udah , nanti suruh mami jemput aja" senyum merekah dengan gingsul menggoda woojin berikan untuk hyungseob.

" _call_ "

.

.

.

Youngmin seneng kayak nya woojin udah move on.

Abis masak dirumah nya woojin, youngmin langsung pulang. Dia capek lahir batin. Debat sama donghyun tadi cukup menguras tenaganya. Donghyun ga ngajak putus kok, terus alasan dia bohong tadi ,karena dia lagi konsultasi sama seseorang yang mungkin youngmin ga suka. Siapa sih yang suka pacarnya deket sama 'mantan'. Meski youngmin ga nunjukin tapi donghyun tau youngmin ga suka.

Baru aja sampai rumah , dia langsung liat sepatu papanya. "udah pulang ya" gumamnya lesu.

"aku pulang" seru youngmin menyapa seisi rumah.

"kak, sini dulu, papa mau ngomong" kata papa nya yang lagi nonton berita.

"nanti aja pa, youngmin mau mandi dulu. Ga kabur kok" ujar youngmin berlalu meninggalkan papanya. Dia udah tau apa yang bakal diomongin sama papa nya. Makanya dia lesu gitu.

Sampai kamar, youngmin langsung ngechat donghyun.

 _"_ _Kayaknya papa mau ngomongin perjodohan lagi"—send_

Youngmin ga nunggu balesan dan langsung mandi. Dia mau menjernihkan pikiran sebelum debat sama papa nya nanti, takut salah ngomong kan bahaya kalau dia keceplosan bilang udah punya pacar dan pacarnya cowo.

Bisa mati dia sama donghyun.

Abis mandi dang anti baju , youngmin ga lagi lihat hp dan langsung nyamperin papa nya.

"mau ngomong apa paa?" tanya youngmin.

"kamu udah mau lulus kok masih ga punya pacar sih kak?" ini papa nya kenapa lagi.

"kenapa emang, tenang aja pa, youngmin laku kok, tinggal milih mau yang mana" kata youngmin.

"sama anak temen papa aja, yang punya Kim Corp. cantik kok anak nya. Nanti papa kenalin ke kamu" ujar papa nya, youngmin merotasikan matanya malas. Ini mama nya kemana, kok ga ada , youngmin butuh pembelaan nih.

"maaf pa, tapi youngmin ga mau pacaran dulu." Setelah itu youngmin ga ngedengerin papa nya lagi, dia langsung pergi ke kamar dan berniat untuk tidur.

Dia kepikiran donghyun.

Pacarnya itu tadi sore ngotot pengen nge-official-in hubungannya , maksudnya—minta restu papa nya. Yang jelas di tolak mentah-mentah sama youngmin. Youngmin marah dan ninggalin donghyun gitu aja tadi.

Youngmin mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk terlelap.

Tanpa sadar ada pesan balasan dari donghyun.

.

 _"_ _apa aku bilang, kita harus ngaku di depan papa kamu. Aku bakal tetep datang malam ini"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To be continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _bentar lagi akan ada drama '-'  
_

 _mari lestarikan dunia per-ff-an jinseob , dan kapal lainnya, jangan biarkan mereka karam, fighting!_


	8. Chapter 7

Dalam tidur nya Youngmin bermimpi Donghyun datang menghampiri papa nya. Mengungkapkan hubungan yang sedang mereka coba sembunyikan. Youngmin menangis kala tangan papa nya menampar keras pipi Donghyun. Dan ia terbangun—

Napas youngmin tersengal, sungguh ia pikir tadi itu nyata—meski ia benar-benar menangis.

Masih cukup awal untuk tidur sebenarnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit. Youngmin berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, menatap bintang malam. Kemudian pandangannya mengedar, memandangi setiap objek yang dapat dilihatnya. Matanya memicing ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang begitu familiar mendekati rumah nya.

"donghyun!"

Iya—mobil donghyun. Youngmin langsung berlari, ia harus segera menghentikan donghyun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak nyaman.

"kak mau kemana kok buru-buru?" tanya mamanya.

"pergi bentar ma"

Beruntung papa nya berada diruang kerja , jadi ia tak perlu menjelaskan apapun.

Belum sempat donghyun turun, youngmin sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"kenapa dateng? Kalau mau ngaku ke papa kan aku bilang ga usah!" marah youngmin, youngmin itu jarang marah, dan ini kedua kali nya donghyun melihat youngmin marah.

"tapi kita harus young, kalau ga kamu bakal di jodohin, perintah papa kamu itu mutlak. Sebelum papa kamu minta kamu buat tunangan sama anak kolega bisnis nya , aku yang bakal lebih dulu ngeresmiin kamu" kata Donghyun menatap youngmin serius.

Mata youngmin memanas, "aku mohon hyun, oke kita bakal ngasih tau papa, tapi aku mohon jangan sekarang. A-aku belom siap" youngmin mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir begitu saja.

"aku takut kehilangan kamu young—aku" donghyun berujar lirih.

"kamu ga perlu takut," youngmin senyum, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang ikut mengalir dipermukaan pipinya.

"kita berjuang bersama kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Donghyun menarik youngmin dalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil mengecup pelipis youngmin.

"maaf, aku datang ga bermaksud buat kamu nangis. Maaf ga dengerin kamu. Kita bakal bicarain ini lagi nanti. Masih mau disini?" tanya donghyun, disini itu maksudnya 'masih mau aku peluk?'. Youngmin mengangguk pelan terkesan malu-malu.

Youngmin menangis pelan di bahu donghyun , ia dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh donghyun yang menjadi aroma favoritnya.

"udah" ujar youngmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Donghyun merapihkan surai kemerahan youngmin, "masuk gih" katanya.

"kita bicarain ini lagi nanti"kata youngmin sebelum keluar dari mobil donghyun, tak lupa juga memberikan satu kecupan malu-malu di bibir donghyun.

.

.

"kak, dari mana?" tanya papa nya. Seketika youngmin merinding.

"uhm—"

"dari mobil siapa?" tanya papanya lagi. Sungguh , youngmin ga pernah denger papa nya nanya dengan nada semengerikan ini.

"temen pa"jawab youngmin singkat.

"kenapa ngomong didalam mobil, kenapa ga di bawa masuk kerumah temennya?" tanya papa nya lagi.

"Cuma bentar pa, nanggung kalau masuk"

"kakak gak homo kan?" tanya papanya menatap si anak intens.

Baru aja youngmin mau jawab , mamanya dari dapur langsung teriak ,"pa cobain kue buatan mama dong!"

 _'_ _makasih ma'_ batin youngmin.

"cepet nyusul mama pa, ntar mama ngambek"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap anak nya sanksi sebelum akhirnya menemui sang istri.

Youngmin pun jalan kekamarnya. Dia mikirin gimana cara nya ngomong ke papa nya tentang hubungan dia sama youngmin. Dia khawatir bakal langsung dinikahin kalau sampai ketahuan.

"argh" youngmin mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Woojin bangun dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Uhm—dia hanya ngerasa senang. Semalam, sebelum tidur woojin video-call sama hyungseob, woojin kangen hyungseob katanya. Padahal semalem baru ditinggal setengah jam.

Woojin yakin , perlahan tapi pasti hatinya mulai mengikis keberadaan youngmin, dan menggantikannya dengan sosok cerewet seperti hyungseob. Ada gunanya juga hyungseob cerewet gitu, kalau kalem kayak youngmin kan malah ngingetin dia sama kakak kesayangannya itu.

Bukti kemajuan proses move on woojin yah kemarin itu. Dia udah berani manjain hyungseob, dia juga udah bisa kangen sama hyungseob.

Woojin pengen ngeyakinin hatinya hari ini. dia semalam udah janji pengen kerumah hyungseob.

"woojin udah sembuh nak?" tanya bunda nya.

"udah bun, mau ngapelin hyungseob masa sakit sih" kata woojin.

Bundanya ngangkat alisnya, "udah ga suka youngmin lagi kamu?" tanya bunda.

"woojin lebih milih yang selalu ada bun" woojin senyum, terus ngelanjutin omongannya , "woojin sadar, rasa suka woojin ke kak youngmin itu , beda sama perasaan yang mulai woojin rasain ke hyungseob"

"bunda dukung kamu , jangan lupa ngabarin ayah kalau kamu punya pacar lucu"

Woojin sedikit berlari nyamperin bunda nya, terus dipeluk, "makasih bunda"

"anak bunda udah gede ya" kata bunda nya sambil ngelus kepala woojin.

"udah ah, mandi terus sarapan ya, bunda tunggu di bawah" abis itu bunda nya turun. Woojin balik ke kasur nya nyari hp buat ngehubungin hyungseob.

"pagi seob" sapa woojin waktu hyungseob jawab panggilannya.

" _ng,pagi woojin"_

"baru bangun ya? Cepet mandi gih, setengah jam lagi aku jemput. Aku pernah janji nraktir cotton candy latte kan"

 _"_ _aye aye captain"_ suara hyungseob dari sebrang sana langsung semangat. Woojin tau aja apa yang hyungseob mau.

Woojin langsung siap-siap , mandi , ganti baju , ngebenerin rambutnya biar ganteng. Ga tau kenapa , woojin suka euforia ini.

Buat menghargai bunda nya , woojin sarapan dikit, kalau banyak entar kekenyangan.

"anak bunda udah ganteng kayaknya niat banget mau nyamperin kesayangannya" kata bunda nya woojin.

"ya gitu lah bun, eh , woojin udah ngasih tau bunda belom?

"ngasih tau apa?"

"sebenernya woojin sama hyungseob udah pacaran bun, udah tiga hari" kata woojin.

"oh ya?, ih kok woojin ga kasih tau bunda. Kan bunda bisa bikin makanan enak buat perayaan dapat calon mantu yang lucu" , woojin ngeliatin bunda nya _bunda ga pernah berubah, ntar kalau udah jadi istri hyungseob dimonopoli lagi_ batin woojin. Dia langsung diam sendiri, wajah nya tiba-tiba panas, seme juga manusia , bisa ngeblush juga.

 _i—istri?_ Batin woojin gapercaya sama apa yang dia bayangin tadi.

"kenapa kamu ? demam lagi?" tanya bunda nya sambil megang kening woojin.

"ga panas tapi—ah kamu mikir jorok ya?" goda bundanya.

"a-apasih bun , ngaco deh" bantah woojin, ia langsung buru buru pergi.

"woojin pergi dulu ya bun"

"hati-hati ya nak, salam sama hyungseob"

"iya bun"

.

.

.

Baru aja woojin sampai rumah nya hyungseob, adek nya hyungseob si Euiwoong baru mau keluar rumah.

"yo kak!" sapanya.

"kakak lu ada?" tanya woojin.

"ada , lagi ganti baju. Masuk aja dulu. Kayak nya lama, mau nge-date ya kalian?"tanya Ung.

"hahah , tau aja. Yaudah gue masuk dulu ya. Mami ada?" tanya woojin.

"udah berangkat kerja tadi" jawab ung, woojin Cuma manggut aja, abis itu dia masuk dan nunggu di ruang tamu.

Lima belas menit kemudian hyungseob turun, padahal pakaian yang hyungseob pakai itu biasa aja , tapi entah kenapa di mata woojin jadi kelihatan lucu menggemaskan minta dibawa pulang gitu.

"lama ya nunggu nya?" tanya hyungseob.

"ngga kok , yuk pergi" ajak woojin. Dan hyungseob langsung ambyar, abisnya woojin langsung nyatuin tangannya dan tangan hyungseob. Jarak pintu rumah ke motor woojin itu paling Cuma 6 meter, dan dia digandeng. Ya ampun , pagi yang berkah sekali untuk hyungseob.

Kalau kencan pertama mereka ga romantis, kali ini woojin pengen mengulang semua nya. Di tempat yang sama dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kalau dulu masih sering bawa-bawa nama youngmin, sekarang Cuma ada mereka berdua. Hanya ada cerita tentang mereka berdua.

Mereka juga foto berdua sambil makanin cotton candy nya hyungseob dan dijadiin wallpaper couple. Di hape nya woojin foto hyungseob dan di hape hyungseob foto nya woojin.

Dari hari-hari hyungseob bareng woojin (terhitung sejak dia sadar kalau dia suka woojin) hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Hyungseob ngerasa kalau dia udah ga jatuh cinta sendiri. Hyungseob bisa tau dari cara woojin natap dia. cara woojin ngomong ke dia. cara woojin memperlakukan dia. secara perlahan semua itu berubah. Tatapan, nada bicara dan perlakuan woojin kini lebih terasa ada 'nyawa'. Dan hyungseob ga bisa berhenti senyum dari tadi.

Dari pagi saat woojin jemput dan menggandeng tangannya. hingga sore saat woojin mengantarnya pulang. Ada banyak hal romantis dan juga special yang ga bisa hyungseob ceritain. Semua benar-benar istimewa bagi hyungseob dan tentunya bagi woojin juga.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, setelah seharian kencan. Didepan rumah nya hyungseob. Hyungseob baru aja mau masuk rumah, woojin nahan dia.

"eum seob" panggil woojin sambil megang kedua tangan hyungseob.

"ya jin?"

Woojin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga hyungseob , " _aku cinta kamu"_ bisik nya. Hyungseob matung.

CUP' satu kecupan singkat woojin daratkan di bibir plum hyungseob.

"jangan bengong , masuk sana udah mau ujan" kata woojin menyadarkan hyungseob dari keterkejutannya. Dia ga nyangka. Woojin barusan ngomong cinta ke dia.

Setelah sadar, hyungseob langsung senyum lebar , dia meluk erat leher woojin , terus dia cium kilat bibir nya woojin. "aku juga cinta kamu. Makasih woojin" abis itu hyungseob langsung ngacir masuk kedalam rumah nya sambil teriak manggil adek nya.

"UUUUUNG!"

Woojin ketawa aja dengernya.

.

.

"ung! Ung! Ung! Ung!" hyungseob loncat-loncat kegirangan di kasur adek nya.

"apa sih kak, berisik!" ketus adek nya yang lagi nontonin pokemon xy dilaptop nya.

Hyungseob turun dari kasur terus meluk adeknya dari belakang, tak lupa sambil nyiumin pipi adek nya berkali-kali. Hyungseob suka gitu kalau lagi seneng.

"apaan sih kak, geli tau" kesal ung sambil ngelap bekas ciuman kakaknya.

"aaa uuung! Kakak seneng ung, kamu juga ikut seneng dong" kata hyungseob sambil ngegoyang badan adeknya, gatau aja hyungseob si ung udah pengen misuh-misuh. Untung aja ung sayang kakaknya, jadi dia nahan marah nya biar ga ngerusak mood hyungseob.

"iya kak , ung seneng. Lepasin dong pelukannya. Nanti adek kakak yang manis ini masuk Koran, judul beritanya 'seorang adik mati kehabisan napas gara-gara dipeluk kakaknya' kan ga lucu kak"

Hyungseob Cuma nyengir , dia ngambil kursi terus duduk disebelah adek nya.

"akhirnya woojin ngebalas perasaan kakak,ung. Kakak seneng banget" cerita hyungseob.

"syukur deh kak. Ung juga ikut seneng, akhirnya kakak cerita woojin ke ung pake senyuman gak air mata lagi. Capek ung liat kakak nangis mulu setiap nyeritain kakak gingsulan itu" kata ung. Dia sering ngata-ngatain hyungseob tapi dia sayang banget sama kakaknya. Dia juga sebenernya ga suka sama woojin, abisnya woojin itu objek yang selalu bikin kakaknya nangis.

"kamu dukung hubungan kakak kan?" tanya hyungseob hati-hati. Adeknya ini salah satu orang yang nyuruh dia buat berhenti ngejar woojin.

"dukung dong, ya masa kakaknya bahagia adeknya ga dukung"

Mata hyungseob berbinar, terus dia meluk ung lagi , "makasih ung, kakak sayang ung"

"ung juga sayang kakak"

.

.

.

Woojin senyum senyum mandangin lockscreen hape nya. Udah setengah jam dia Cuma mandangin fotonya hyungseob. Debaran hyungseob yang sempet dia rasain kemarin juga dia alamin sekarang. Jantung nya berdetak gak karuan saat mikirin hyungseob. Diluar hujan lebat aja dia ga sadar.

Benar-benar perasaan khas orang kasmaran.

Udah jam Sepuluh malam. Woojin baru aja mau nge-video call-in hyungseob saat bel rumah nya bunyi.

"siapa yang namu malem malem gini?"

Woojin dengan malas turun dari kasurnya buat bukain pintu. Hujan deras gini masih ada yang mau namu.

Pas buka pintu, woojin kaget, benar-benar kaget.

Seseorang dengan pakaian basah kuyup langsung meluk dia, woojin ga tuli buat denger isakan yang menyesakkan itu.

"w-woojin, hiks" isak orang dalam pelukan woojin. Woojin ga mikirin baju nya mau basah apa nggak. Sekarang dia khawatir sama orang dalam pelukannya ini.

Setiap isakan yang lolos membuat hati woojin berdenyut sakit. dia ga suka dengar suara memilukan itu.

"kak youngmin—kakak kenapa?"

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _drama nya baru mulai '-'  
_

 _aku suka aja lihat ung sama ucup :') sama-sama kiyowo mereka berdua, gemesin :')_

 _bagian video call udah lebih dulu aku publish dalam bntuk oneshoot, bisa di cek,ehe._


	9. Chapter 8

Youngmin tadi nge-line donghyun, minta di temenin dirumah. Mamanya lagi arisan dan papanya kerja, jadi dia cuma sendirian. Sebelum pergi arisan mamanya pesen supaya ga macem macem pas ditinggalin berdua sama donghyun. Youngmin manggut aja kan dia anak baik-baik.

"young.." panggil donghyun yang baru aja sampai. Dia datang sambil bawa gitar. Abis dari sekolah ngurusin klub musik. Yang ngurusin ekskul terpaksa harus masuk lebih awal. Padahal masuk sekolah minggu depan.

"semalem papa lihat aku masuk mobil kamu" ucap youngmin. Mereka lagi duduk bersisian sambil nontonin Disney.

"hm, terus?"

"papa tiba-tiba nanya aku homo nggak"

"kamu jawab?" tanya donghyun, youngmin menggeleng, "ga sempet jawab, mama ngalihin pembicaraan"

"young , seandainya papa kamu tau, kamu udah siap kan nerima konsekuensinya?" tanya donghyun.

Meski youngmin ragu ia tetap mengangguk. Donghyun senyum terus nyubit pelan pipi youngmin.

"nonton film di kamar kamu yuk" ajak donghyun.

"kenapa ga disini aja?"

"siapa tau nanti aku khilaf terus papa kamu tiba-tiba datang, kan bahaya" ujar donghyun setengah bercanda. Muka youngmin udah merah aja.

"yaudah ayo"

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar youngmin, nonton nya pake laptop.

"mau nonton apa hyun?" tanya youngmin sambil bukain folder filmnya.

"nontonin kamu aja"

"a-apasih hyun, mau nonton apa?"tanya youngmin lagi.

"terserah deh, kita marathon film aja sampe mama kamu pulang" saran donghyun. Youngmin pun milih film asal.

Mereka berdua duduk sandaran di kepala kasur, menikmati setiap adegan film horror yang mereka tonton. Sesekali donghyun bakal meluk youngmin, entah karena ketakutan atau Cuma modus belaka youngmin ga tau.

Udah beberapa film yang mereka tonton, cemilan juga udah abis berapa bungkus. Youngmin juga tadi sempet nangis tapi pura-pura ga nangis pas nonton film yang sedih. Mereka juga ketawa-ketawa sampe numpahin air putih. Mereka benar-benar menikmati quality time nya mereka sampai-sampai ga sadar udah malem aja, mama nya youngmin udah pulang aja mereka ga tau.

"udahan ya hyun, cape" keluh youngmin, matanya udah merah kelamaan nonton.

"diluar hujan, kamu pulang nya gimana?" tanya youngmin.

"kamu mau aku pulang?"

"nggak sih , nanya aja. Mau nginep? Kayaknya ga bakal berhenti deh, lebat banget ujan nya" tawar youngmin.

Donghyun tampak berpikir, "ya udah , aku nginep aja" denger itu sudut bibir youngmin terangkat. Dia senyum anggun yang bikin siapa aja meleleh, apalagi donghyun, hampir setiap hari dia lihat senyum youngmin.

"manis nya pacar aku, jadi pengen cium, sini cium"kata donghyun, youngmin dengan malu-malu majuin kepalanya sampe bibir keduanya ketemu. Nempel aja sih awalnya, tapi lama lama donghyun mulai ngemut bibir bawahnya youngmin. Cuma beberapa detik, setelah itu gelap, kepalanya pusing dan pipi nya perih.

Donghyun buka mata dan papa nya youngmin udah ada didepan dia.

"BERANINYA KAMU NYIUM ANAK SAYA. MAU BIKIN ANAK SAYAN HOMO HAH!?" marah papanya youngmin. Youngmin udah nangis sambil megangin pipi donghyun yang lebam.

"kita pacaran pa! kita pacaran!" teriak youngmin,

Plak` , satu tamparan keras youngmin dapatkan dari papanya, di belakang sana , mama nya udah nangis kasihan liat anaknya

"pa udah pa, biarin aja mereka" kata mama nya youngmin sambil nangis.

Donghyun yang tadi jatuh tersungkur di lantai membenarkan posisinya , "om, saya cinta sama anak om, kami juga saling cint—" belum selesai ngomong donghyun udah diseret paksa sama papa nya youngmin.

"ngomong cinta sama dengkulmu! Jangan bawa-bawa anak saya! Kakak tetep didalem, papa bakal mempersiap kan acara pertunangan kakak sama anak rekan papa" ujar papa nya sambil ngunciin youngmin di kamar. Mamanya benar-benar ga berkutik kalau suaminya udah marah besar kayak tadi.

Youngmin buru-buru ngambil hp nya terus nge-line donghyun.

 _Hyun ,maafin papa, kamu pulang aja. Aku gak apa-apa. Besok aku usahain buat ketemu kamu. Sekali lagi maaf hyun_

Youngmin ngetiknya sambil gemeter nahan tangis.

Sementara donghyun, dia dilempar paksa sama papanya youngmin keluar, hujan lagi lebat-lebatnya. Mamanya youngmin juga nyuruh dia pulang, beliau nyuruh nya sambil nangis ga tega. Abis itu donghyun ditinggal sendirian. Dia duduk di halaman sambil basah-basahan. Mukanya udah kusut banget. Kalau mamanya youngmin nyuruh pulang pasti youngmin juga bakal nyuruh dia pulang. Jadi donghyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah youngmin dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sampai dirumah dia langsung mandi air anget, ganti baju. Dia buka hp dan baca line dari youngmin, donghyun senyum, padahal air matanya mulai ngalir.

"maaf young—"gumamnya.

Donghyun pun mulai ngetik balasan buat youngmin , _jangan maksa young, aku gak apa-apa , nanti kamu ditampar lagi aku gak rela. Pipi kamu masih enak diuyel kan?_

.

.

Youngmin makin nangis pas dapet balesan kayak gitu, dilantai bawah dia bisa denger mama sama papanya berantem. Papa nya maksa buat segera melaksanakan pertunangan youngmin, yang youngmin sendiri ga tau siapa orang yang bakal tunangan sama dia. sementara mama nya terus-terusan ngebela youngmin.

Youngmin ga kuat, dia mutusin buat kabur aja. Untung jendela kamar nya ga dipasang teralis sama papa nya. Youngmin turun pelan-pelan karena lagi hujan , takut tergelincir. Badannya udah basah sama hujan tapi dia ga peduli. Sekarang dia mau nyamperin woojin. Ga tau kenapa , dia pengen ketemu woojin. Dia pengen cerita semuanya ke woojin.

Udah nyampe tanah , youngmin langsung jalan kerumah woojin. Dia gapunya cukup tenaga buat lari. Masa bodoh mau sakit besok nya dia ga peduli. Untung orangtuanya ga tau dia kabur.

Sampe dirumah woojin, youngmin mencet bel berkali-kali , bahu nya bergetar karena isakan dan juga kedinginan.

Beberapa saat kemudian woojin nampakin dirinya, youngmin langsung nubruk meluk woojin,"w-woojin,hiks" isaknya.

Woojin ngebales pelukan youngmin, "kak youngmin—kakak kenapa"

Youngmin ga jawab, yang dia lakuin Cuma nangis.

"kak, jangan nangis" kata woojin pelan. Dia negelepasin pelukannya , terus menghapus air mata youngmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"kita masuk dulu, kakak ganti baju ntar cerita sama aku" kata woojin. Youngmin mulai bisa ngontrol tangisannya, dia nurut aja sama woojin buat ganti baju pake baju nya woojin.

Abis itu , dia duduk di kasur nya woojin dan mulai nangis lagi. Woojin bingung dong, ini pertama kalinya dia lihat youngmin sehancur ini. hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Woojin inisiatif buat meluk youngmin, karena woojin berdiri dan youngmin duduk , otomatis youngmin meluk perut nya woojin. Tangan woojin ngelus lembut kepala yang lebih tua, sedangkan tangan nya youngmin dia pake buat meluk perut woojin, mencengkram erat kaos yang woojin pake.

"jangan nangis lagi dong kak, ntar manisnya ilang" –woojin ga maksud godain youngmin, ini Cuma kebiasaan dia waktu nenangin woojin kecil yang lagi nangis.

"woojin, hiks—aku, aku ga mau , hiks—aku ga mau putus sama donghyun. Hiks—aku ga mau tunangan sama anak temen nya papa. –hiks, aku ga mau. Aku cinta donghyun, jin. Hiks—aku harus , hiks—aku harus gimana?" ujar youngmin, isakannya tak kunjung berhenti dan kian menjadi. Woojin ga tau mau nanggepin gimana. Dia Cuma _pukpuk_ youngmin sampe youngmin ketiduran dalam pelukan dia.

Woojin ngebaringin youngmin dikasur nya, terus narik selimut sampai dada youngmin. Mata youngmin udah sembab dan kelihatan bengkak. Woojin duduk di pinggiran kasur, natap youngmin sendu. Tangannya terangkat , menyingkirkan rambut youngmin yang nempel di keningnya. Terus ngusap pipi youngmin, ngilangin bekas air mata.

"kakak kenapa sih?" monolognya.

Woojin megang dada kirinya, "kenapa disini rasanya sakit? woojin lu—udah move on kan?"

.

.

Pagi harinya hyungseob tampak buru-buru memakai seragamnya. Dia lupa hari ini harus kesekolah buat ngurusin ekskul jurnal nya. Kelamaan libur nih.

Beruntung maminya belum pergi, jadi bisa nebeng.

Sampai nya di sekolah, hyungseob langsung nyamperin teman-temannya di ruang jurnal, ada yang lagi milih-milih berita buat dimasukin ke majalah, ada yang milih berita buat ditempelin di mading, ada yang sibuk ngedokumentasiin kegiatan sekarang. Hyungseob sendiri bantuin temennya buat mading, mading di sekolah ga banyak sih, Cuma gede-gede. Mana anak kelas 3 request minta dibikinin space khusus alasannya karena bentar lagi mau lulus. Ada-ada aja.

Hyungseob ngecek hp nya dan dapet notifikasi line dari woojin, _seob, maaf aku ga bisa kesekolah hari ini_ —isi pesan dari woojin. Hyungseob ga ambil pusing, mungkin woojin nya lagi ada urusan. Dia juga terlalu sibuk buat ngebales line woojin.

Setengah jam kemudian , woojin ngeline lagi , _kamu ga marah kan?_ , ga hyungseob read. Dia mikir sambil nempelin foto-foto kegiatan pensi bulan lalu. _marah kenapa?_ Pikir nya. Ah—hyungseob ingat, pasti woojin mikir dia marah karena ga jadi kesekolah. Kemaren mereka udah janjian ketemuan di sekolah. Woojin ngurusin klub dance omong-omong.

 _Aku ga marah kok woojin, ya masa gitu aja marah_ batin hyungseob. Dia benar-benar sibuk. Hyungseob benar-benar ga sempet bales chat woojin.

Baru sepuluh menit ngelepasin hp, woojin udah nelpon aja.

 _"_ _seob ga marah kan? Sebagai gantinya nanti aku jemput deh"_ ujar woojin di seberang sana.

Hyungseob terkekeh "ngapain marah, aku lagi sibuk ngurusin mading nih, ga sempet bales , ehe. Awas loh ya kalo ga dijemput. Duit bus mau aku abisin nih"

 _"_ _iya sayang, nanti aku jemput. Urusin mading dulu gih"_

"iya, aku matiin ya" ga nunggu balesan lagi , langsung di matiin sama hyungseob.

Hyungseob kembali sibuk sama kerjaan nya, yang dateng jurnal Cuma 5 orang, yang satu dokumentasi, dua nya lagi milih berita buat di cetak, dan hyungseob sama temennya ngurusin mading. Dari sekian banyak anggota jurnal yang dateng Cuma lima , yang bener aja.

Hyungseob capek, udah jam delapan malem dan mereka baru selesai. Dia pengen cepet-cepet pulang ,pengen lihat gingsulnya woojin biar tambah semangat. Sebelum beres-beres, hyungseob ngechat woojin. _Aku udah mau pulang_ tulisnya .Hape nya dia masukin ke saku celana terus bantuin temennya ngebersihin ruangan yang udah penuh kertas. Makan waktu setengah jam, lumayan juga.

 _Ntar ngajakin woojin makan jjajangmyeon ah_ batin hyungseob semangat.

Hyungseob ngambil tas nya terus pamit sama temen-temennya. Sambil jalan dia ngecek hp nya, dan senyum cerah hyungseob luntur seketika.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _aku udah nyuruh Guanlin buat jemput kamu. Maaf ingkar janji lagi_ _:("_

 _._

 _._

 ** _to be continue_  
**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _akhirnya besok youngmin live di vapp juga :"D_


	10. Chapter 9

Hyungseob cemberut selama perjalanannya dari ruang jurnal menuju parkiran.

"bilang nya ga suka aku deket sama guanlin, tapi malah nyuruh guanlin yang jemput. Mau kamu apa sih jin?" monolog hyungseob. Dari tadi hyungseob nge-chat woojin, nanyain kenapa dia ga bisa jemput, kenapa harus guanlin, woojin ngapain dari tadi pagi sibuk. Tapi ga satupun di bales sama woojin. Di read juga nggak.

"halo kakak cantik" itu guanlin yang udah nunggu didepan pintu masuk sekolah.

"apa sih guan, berisik" ucap hyungseob sambil terus jalan ke mobilnya guanlin.

"galak banget sih kak, udah ah yuk aku anter" kata guanlin sambil bukain pintu buat hyungseob.

Mereka diem dieman aja, sampe perempatan hyungseob buka suara, "guan , anterin kerumah woojin aja ya"

"udah malem kak , ngapain kerumah kak woojin?"tanya guanlin.

"ya anterin aja kenapa sih"

"iya iya aku anterin—ngomong-ngomong, aku masih suka sama kakak loh" guanlin ngomongnya santai, hyungseob langsung noleh ke guanlin, dia menghela napasnya.

"guan, kamu tau kan aku udah pacaran sama woojin, kamu juga udah sama seonho. Mentang-mentang dia masih SMP kamu sembarangan naksir orang, kasihan seonho nya"

Iya , guanlin udah punya pacar, pacarnya masih SMP tapi. Guanlin dari dulu emang udah bilang suka ke hyungseob, Cuma hyungseob nya suka sama woojin.

"jangan keseringan ngerdus guan, seonho itu anak baik-baik, cinta dia ke kamu itu polos. Kamu rugi kalau nyia-nyiain dia" sebagai yang lebih tua udah sewajarnya kan hyungseob nasehatin guanlin.

Hubungan percintaan guanlin itu rumit. Bahkan lebih rumit dari kisah hyungseob buat dapetin woojin.

"iya kak iya, aku sayang seonho kok, sayang banget malah, aku gak bakal nyia-nyiain dia, tapi aku ga bohong soal aku suka sama kakak—udah nyampe, mau ditungguin?"

"ga usah , kamu pulang aja. Makasih tumpangan nya guan"

Setelah guanlin pergi , hyungseob masuk ke pekarangan rumah nya woojin. Tadinya pengen langsung masuk tapi pintu rumah nya di kunci.

Hyungseob udah manggil-manggil woojin, mencet bel, ketok pintu, tapi ga dibukain juga. Woojin ga mungkin pergi , motornya ada. Udah hampir 10 menit hyungseob nunggu baru lah si woojin keluar.

"kok lama bukain pintunya?" tanya hyungseob sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"duh lucu banget sih—hm, abis gantiin kompresan nya ka youngmin" jawab woojin pelan, dia ga mau bohongin hyungseob tapi disisi lain dia ga mau hyungseob sakit hati.

Hyungseob diam, ga tau kenapa tapi matanya panas.

"kak youngmin sakit? kok dirumah kamu? Bunda kemana? Kok pintunya dikunci? Kalian Cuma berdua? Kenapa ga ngasih tau aku? Kenapa nyuruh guanlin yang jemput? Kamu kan gasuka aku deket sama guanlin." hyungseob nanya nya sambil nangis. Dia ga mau nangis , tapi dengan kurang ajarnya air mata nya ngalir sendiri.

Woojin meluk hyungseob , "maaf seob, aku bakal jelasin di dalam". Dalam pelukannya hyungseob menggeleng,

"kamu ga salah jin, maaf aku terlalu kekanakkan." Kata hyungseob tersedu.

"gpp, aku juga salah, yuk masuk" ajak woojin. Hyungseob nurut dan ikut masuk. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah.

Woojin menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kebohongan sedikit pun, ah—woojin ga bilang kalau dia ngerasa sakit lihat youngmin nangis.

Setelah mendengar cerita woojin, hyungseob nangisnya makin kenceng, dia ngerasa bersalah udah mikir yang ngga ngga, meski terselip rasa khawatir karena takut woojin goyah—meski nyatanya woojin sendiri ragu.

"kamu mau aku anterin pulang?" tanya woojin.

Hyungseob menggeleng, "aku mau nginep"

Woojin bingung, dia ga tau mau nyuruh hyungseob tidur dimana, kalau sekasur sama youngmin takut ketularan sakitnya. woojin kan biasanya tidur di sofa, tapi ya masa dia nyuruh kesayangannya disofa juga. Tidur di kamar bundanya kan ga mungkin.

Hyungseob yang ngerti akan kebingungan woojin angkat suara, "tidur dilantai juga gapapa jin, kamu punya kasur lipat kan?"

Bego emang si woojin.

"yuk , tidur di kamar aku aja ya, takut ka youngmin butuh sesuatu, demamnya tinggi banget tadi" kata woojin. Hyungseob Cuma bisa senyum. Dia ngerasa kembali ke jaman woojin belum bisa move on dulu. Yah tapi mau gimana lagi, hyungseob ngerti kalau youngmin butuh orang yang ngertiin dia. meski hyungseob harus sembunyi di balik senyum nya, karena sungguh hyungseob—cemburu.

Sebelum nya hyungseob ganti baju pake baju nya woojin, pas dia keluar dia ngeliat woojin megang pipi nya youngmin , "termometer kan ada jin, kok main pegang pipi?" tanya hyungseob mencoba meredam kecemburuannya.

Woojin terkekeh, "kamu cemburu ya?" tanya woojin jahil.

"kok ketawa sih, ngeselin ah" hyungseob jalan dengan kesal menuju futon yang digelar didekat meja belajar woojin.

"kak youngmin ngigo, biar diem pipi nya harus dipegang" jawab woojin sambil menatap sendu youngmin. Hyungseob lagi-lagi pengen nangis. Matanya udah siap buat netesin Kristal bening itu.

Bohong kalau woojin ga liat. Melihat hyungseob gitu hati woojin kembali terasa sakit. dia sayang hyungseob, tapi dia juga sayang youngmin. Woojin bingung untuk membedakan jenis 'sayang' yang dia rasakan untuk dua orang yang mengisi hati nya.

Woojin ikut membaringkan diri disebelah hyungseob, masuk keselimut yang sama dengan hyungseob. Woojin membalikkan tubuh hyungseob yang membelakanginya terus meluk hyungseob yang tangis nya langsung pecah.

"maaf jin, hiks—aku, aku ga tau, air matanya ga mau berhenti—hiks" isak hyungseob. Woojin Cuma bisa ngelus kepala hyungseob lembut.

"udah jangan nangis lagi nanti cantik nya ilang" kata woojin.

Hyungseob masih sesenggukkan dalam pelukan woojin. Woojin ngecup kepala hyungseob berkali-kali. Sampai deru napas hyungseob udah mulai tenang. Hyungseob meregangkan pelukannya. Matanya yang sembab menatap woojin polos, "cium~" pinta nya.

Woojin ketawa kecil sambil munculin gingsulnya yang entah kenapa langsung bikin wajah hyungseob memerah sampai ke telinga, woojin narik pelan hidung hyungseob sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan bibir ranum hyungseob dengan sedikit lumatan.

"udah, tidur gih udah malem" kata woojin. Hyungseob Cuma manggut sambil nyari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan woojin.

"malam woojin"

"malam seob"

.

.

Woojin belum tidur, dia ga bisa tidur. Hatinya gelisah. Rasa bimbang menghantuinya. Dalam pelukannya kini ada hyungseob. Orang yang ia yakini telah membuatnya melupakan youngmin. Tapi , disana, berpelurus dengan arah pandang nya, ada youngmin. Orang yang ia yakini telah pergi dari hatinya. Orang yang membuat dia kembali ragu akan perasaannya terhadap hyungseob.

.

.

Perlahan woojin melepaskan pelukan hyungseob, ia berjalan menuju ranjang nya dan memeriksa suhu tubuh youngmin.

"udah turun, tapi masih panas" monolog nya. Woojin mengganti kompresan, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya, pukul 2 dini hari.

"bunda masih bangun gak ya?"

Woojin membuka pelan pintu kamar bundanya, dilihatnya sang bunda yang baru saja mematikan ponsel nya , _abis videocall sama ayah nih pasti_

"woojin , belum tidur?" tanya bunda nya lembut.

"bunda, woojin mau cerita boleh?" tanya woojin sambil naik ke kasur bundanya.

"cerita aja , kok nanya sih"

Karena woojin anak tunggal, dia suka manja sama bunda nya. Apalagi kalau dia mau curhat gini, dia meluk perut bunda nya yang lagi sandaran di kepala ranjang.

"bunda tau kan woojin pacaran sama hyungseob?" tanya woojin mengawali ceritanya.

"hm, kenapa?"

"bunda juga tau kan , woojin pernah suka sama kak youngmin?"

"iya , terus?"

"woojin dilema bun. Disatu sisi , woojin udah yakin banget kalau woojin cintanya sama hyungseob, woojin udah yakin banget kalau woojin udah move on—"

"—tapi, semalem pas kak youngmin datang sambil nangis meluk woojin, rasa percaya diri woojin udah move on langsung luntur bun, woojin ga suka liat kak youngmin nangis. Woojin pengen kak youngmin senyum anggun kayak biasanya"

Bunda nya masih diam dengerin anak nya selesai ngomong.

"pas lihat hyungseob tadi, woojin jadi ragu bun, woojin ragu, rasa cinta woojin ke hyungseob itu permanen atau Cuma sekedar numpang woojin ga tau. Woojin harus gimana bun? Woojin sayang dua-dua nya, woojin ga mau dua-duanya tersakiti bun." –woojin nangis.

Bundanya senyum sambil ngelus kepala anak nya.

"kalau disuruh milih, woojin mau pilih siapa?" si bunda bukannya kasih wejangan malah bikin woojin tambah bingung.

"woojin bilang sama bunda, woojin milih hyungseob karena dia selalu ada buat woojin kan?" woojin manggut.

"ya udah, apa lagi yang bikin kamu pusing?" tanya bundanya. Tadi niatnya woojin mau ngelepasin pelukan nya, tapi dia inget kalau dia lagi nangis, malu dia dilihat bunda lagi cengeng.

"kalau dari sudut pandang bunda nih ya, rasa suka kamu ke youngmin itu karena kamu kagum sama dia kan, inget ga sih waktu masih kecil dulu kamu pernah bilang sama bunda, kamu mau jadi youngmin karena dia hebat, kamu mau jadi youngmin karena youngmin ga nangis pas jatoh dari sepeda, kamu mau jadi youngmin karena youngmin selalu nolongin kamu dan temen-temen kamu. Kalian tumbuh gede barengan , bunda yakin kamu udah salah mengartikan rasa suka yang pernah kamu rasain dulu"

Woojin diem, memori masa kecil nya sama youngmin kembali terputar.

Bunda ngangkat tangannya dan mukul pelan dada anak nya "renungkan jin, tanya sama hati mu, kamu yang lebih tau dari bunda. Sama siapa aja bunda dukung kamu kok" kata bunda.

"makasih bunda, woojin sayang bunda. Woojin balik ke kamar dulu" pamit woojin. Rasa nya lega setelah cerita sama bunda meski dia masih bingung sama perasaannya.

Woojin balik lagi ke kamar dan mendapati youngmin yang udah bangun.

"eh kak, kapan bangun?" tanya woojin, youngmin tidur cukup lama, udah kayak orang koma.

"baru aja, jin, mau pinjem hp boleh, mau ngabarin donghyun" kata youngmin, woojin ngangguk terus ngambil hape nya dan dipinjemin ke youngmin.

Sementara youngmin ngabarin donghyun, woojin balik ke futon dan meluk hyungseob.

Woojin senyum.

"makasih" gumamnya sebelum jatuh terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _lihat preview woojin hari ini , entah kenapa dia makin cakep aja._

 _lihat postingan terbaru dari ucup, dianya makin lucu aja, kan gemes :')  
_

 _duh jadi kangen mereka :(_


	11. Chapter 10

Sungwoo datang ke tempat latihan club nya Daniel sambil marah-marah. Dia sebel sama pacarnya. Disuruh kerumah bilangnya otw ditunggu sejam ga nyampe-nyampe. Di line ga diread.

"woy Dan, lu ngapain aja sih, disuruh kerumah malah manjain Jihoon disini. Cape gue nunggu lu otw sejam ga sampe. Gue kira lu kenapa-napa di jalan, eh lu malah asik menelin si Jihoon. Ketahuan sama bayi Taiwan baru tau rasa lo" sungwoo misuh-misuh, kalau ga pake aku-kamu lagi itu artinya sungwoo benar-benar marah.

"tau nih kak, pacarnya ganjen, masa tadi bang Daniel bilang mau jadiin saya yang kedua" jihoon mah sengaja biar Daniel tambah dimarahin.

"lo tu Dan jangan baperin anak orang, kasihan Jihoon udah di hts-in sama guanlin jangan di tambah lagi. Elu juga hoon jangan mau di gantungin mulu sama guanlin, cari pacar sana" jihoon yang mendengar omelan sungwoo jadi ngumpat dalam hati, kalau dikeluarin bisa ditampol sungwoo nanti.

Mereka ngedrama ga lihat sekitar, dikira Cuma bertiga aja apa di ruangan. Ada lebih dari tujuh orang yang ngeliatin drama receh mereka sambil cekikikan lihat Daniel ga berkutik.

Cerita aslinya nih , klub dance nya Daniel tu lagi istirahat, terus si Jihoon curhat sama Daniel tentang guanlin yang notaben nya udah punya pacar tapi masih sering minta poppo sama dia, masih sering manggil sayang ke dia, gimana ga baper coba.

Si Daniel baru aja meluk ngasih semangat buat jihoon yang hampir mewek eh si sungwoo datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Daniel tau kok sungwoo marahnya Cuma detik ini aja. Lima menit lagi udah biasa aja kok dia.

Sekarang Daniel sama sungwoo lagi jalan dua duaan di trotoar. Klub dance underground nya Daniel tu biasa nyewa tempat ga jauh dari rumah nya sungwoo. Jalan lima menit juga sampe.

Si sungwoo nyuruh Daniel kerumah tu buat bantuin dia ngelukis tembok. Tembok yang ngebatesin rumah dia sama rumah youngmin.

"buat apa dilukis tembok nya hm?" tanya Daniel sambil nyingkirin poni sungwoo yang nusuk mata.

"dek woojin bentar lagi ulang tahun. Mama nya nyuruh ngerayain disini, ya aku inisiatif aja mau gambarin Tayo buat dia" jawab sungwoo sambil ngeluarin perlengkapan di bantu sama Daniel.

"ya ampun perhatian banget sih kamu, udah kelihatan sisi keibuannya" ujar Daniel lengkap dengan satu kecupan dibibir sungwoo.

Baru aja mau ngecat dasar putih di tembok , mereka denger suara tamparan sama teriakan teriakan marah dari rumah youngmin. Daniel yang denger nya aja merinding.

"Dan , kita masuk aja yuk, besok aja bikin tayo nya" kata Sungwoo. Dia tau apa yang terjadi sama keluarga tetangganya. Mamanya sama bunda nya woojin udah ngomongin ini. iya orangtua nya youngmin dua hari berantem mulu sejak youngmin kabur kerumah nya woojin.

Bunda nya woojin ga enakan, tapi dia juga ga tega nyuruh youngmin pulang.

Papanya youngmin marah karena istrinya ngelarang suami nya buat jemput paksa anak mereka. Mamanya youngmin keukeuh ga mau ngelaksanain pertunangan itu sampai si youngmin nya sendiri yang mau. Sedangkan papa nya ngebet banget. Mereka debat parah sampai papanya youngmin kelepasan nampar.

Mereka ga tau aja anaknya udah pulang terus pergi lagi gara-gara ga mau lihat orang tuanya berantem karena dia.

.

.

Pagi-pagi banget si woojin udah nganterin hyungseob pulang, sekalian woojin sarapan di rumah nya hyungseob juga. Youngmin masih tidur pas dia sama hyungseob pergi.

"nak woojin kok jarang kerumah sih, mami kan pengen sering-sering lihat gingsulnya nak woojin" itu maminya hyungseob yang lagi nyendokin nasi goreng ke piring nya woojin.

"makasih tan, iya ntar woojin sering maen" jawab woojin sambil senyum canggung, hyungseob yang baru aja selesai mandi dan ngedenger omongan maminya jadi kesel.

"woojin punya kakak mih! woojin kalau ngomong sama mami jangan pamer gingsul dong. Mami jadi cem kurbel gitu, mami minta papi pasang gingsul sana"

"kakak kok ngomongnya gitu, yang kalem dong, malu tau diliatin woojin. Entar dikira mami yang ngajarin lagi"

Hyungseob ngambil duduk di sebelah woojin, disusul sama adek nya Euiwoong yang baru bangun tidur.

"adek udah cuci muka belom?" tanya mami nya.

"udah mi" jawab ung. Ung ngeliatin woojin penuh selidik, abisnya mata kakaknya bengkak, pas ung nanya hyungseob, si kakak Cuma jawab kurang tidur aja jadi keliatan sembab, padahal adek nya ga bego, dia tau kakaknya abis nangis.

"adek gitu amat liatin kak woojin nya" itu papi nya yang baru turun dari lantai atas.

Papinya hyungseob dan ung itu dari luar keliatan banget elegannya badan tinggi postur model muka ganteng, ga tau aja kalau dalem nya sengklek.

"biasa aja ah pi."

Abis sarapan woojin pamit mau nganterin hyungseob. Mereka naik mobil omong-omong.

"kamu ga sekolah, bukannya mau ngurusin ekskul juga?" tanya hyungseob.

"ngga seob, udah di urusin sama yang laennya, palingan besok deh baru ke sekolah. Nanti pulang mau di jemput?" tanya woojin.

"ngga usah jin, daehwi ngajak jalan, aku sama dia ajaa" jawab hyungseob.

"naik bus?"

Hyungseob Cuma ngangguk ngeiyain.

"jangan pulang kesorean ya, makin sore makin banyak yang mesum di bus" kata woojin memperingati.

"iya woojin ku" jawab hyungseob sambil senyum cerah ke arah woojin. Woojin ngelirik hyungseob sekilas dan dia jadi semakin yakin sama ketetapan hatinya—mungkin.

.

.

.

Selama woojin nganterin hyungseob , youngmin mutusin buat pulang kerumah. Mau ganti baju terus balik lagi kerumah woojin, gitu sih rencananya. Pas dia sampe pagar rumah nya dia denger mama sama papa nya teriak-teriak adu mulut.

Pas mau buka pintu depan dia denger suara tamparan, abis itu suara mama nya nangis. Youngmin ga kuat terus dia lari balik lagi kerumah woojin. Dia denger semua permasalah yang didebatin orang tua nya. Meski ngerasa jadi tumbal, tapi youngmin bisa apa. Dia tau sifat papa nya luar dalam, kasar gitu dia sayang anak. Dia juga tau mama nya gimana. Denger mereka berantem , youngmin ngerasa jadi anak durhaka.

Dia balik ke kamar woojin terus merenung. Dia mikir sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

Dia ngambil hp nya woojin terus ngechat si donghyun, _hyun, aku mau ngomong. Ketemuan di café biasa ya. Aku tunggu._

Ga lama kemudian, woojin udah balik dari nganterin hyungseob, youngmin langsung lari kebawah dan langsung minta anterin woojin ke tempat ketemuan mereka.

"jin , anterin kakak ya" woojin sih nurut nurut aja.

Sampai di café dia baru aja mau ikut turun , tapi di hadang sama youngmin, "kamu tunggu disini aja, aku ga lama kok"

Woojin Cuma ngeliatin dari dalam mobil. Didalam udah ada donghyun yang duduk deket jendela, jadi woojin bisa ngawasin dari luar. Woojin ga tau apa yang mereka omonging, pokoknya serius banget.

Pulang-pulang si youngmin udah nangis sesenggukkan didalam mobilnya woojin. Woojin kaget dong lihatnya. Terus dia ngalihin pandangannya dari youngmin ke donghyun. Dan woojin marah. Dia turun dari mobil dan nyamperin donghyun yang lagi bareng sama cowo, yang woojin tau cowo itu adalah mantan nya donghyun.

"sialan lo kak! Kalau tau bakal gini jadinya , gue ga bakal ngizinin lo pacaran sama kak youngmin!" bentak woojin bikin donghyun sama mantan nya kaget.

Woojin balik lagi ke mobil, youngmin masih sesenggukan. Dia narik youngmin dalam pelukannya.

"udah kak, jangan nangis lagi." Kata woojin sambil ngelus rambut nya youngmin. Dia ngeregangin pelukannya dan nangkup kedua pipi youngmin dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus jejak air mata youngmin.

"udah kak , jangan nangis, aku ga suka liat kakak nangis" terus meluk youngmin lagi.

Tanpa dia tau , didepan ada hyungseob yang ngelihatin mereka dari luar. Tadi dia diajakin daehwi untuk nemenin dia makan di café deket sekolah , café yang dijadiin tempat ketemuan youngmin dan donghyun.

Dan apa yang dia lihat, woojin yang lagi megang pipi youngmin , jarak antar keduanya deket banget, bikin hyungseob pengen nangis lihat nya. Cuma dia tahan, ga mau bikin sisi emak-emak nya daehwi bangkit. Bisa heboh nanti kalau daehwi tau.

"hwi, pengen nyoba café yang itu deh, ke situ aja ya" ajak hyungseob sambil nunjuk café lain yang bersebrangan sama café ini.

"yaudah ayok seob"

Hyungseob cemburu boleh kan?

.

.

.

Donghyun ngusap wajah nya kasar, "kenapa tadi gua iyain. Bego lu hyun" monolog donghyun. Cowo yang duduk disebelah nya ngusap lengan donghyun prihatin.

"makanya bego jangan di pelihara dek, katanya mau memperjuangkan cinta lo, tapi youngmin ngajak putus langsung diiyain. Mana muka lo minta dikasihanin banget lagi"

"omongan lu ga membantu sama sekali kak, mana woojin pake acara salah paham gitu. Ini gimana , astaga gua ga mau pisah sama paca" erang donghyun frustasi.

"tapi lo udah ngelepasin dia. mana donghyun si gentleman yang gue kenal,hm?"

 _*flashback*_

 _Youngmin datang nyamperin donghyun yang duduk sambil minum kopi pesenannya. Tanpa basa basi youngmin ngomong._

 _"_ _mending kita udahan sampai disini hyun" kata youngmin._

 _Donghyun terkekeh, "ih kamu sukanya bercanda"_

 _Mata youngmin mulai berkaca-kaca, "a-aku serius. Kita putus aja hyun, maaf buat kamu berjuang sendirian. Kamu bisa balikan sama kak Kenta lagi kok, aku gak apa-apa"_

 _Donghyun mengernyit, "kenapa mutusin aku?" tanya nya kalem._

 _"_ _aku ga bisa hyun. Aku cinta sama kamu, tapi aku ga bisa mertahanin hubungan kita lebih lama lagi" youngmin mulai nangis._

 _Donghyun diam. Youngmin lanjut ngomong, "ini demi kebahagiaan kite berdua hyun, aku mohon , kita sampai disini aja."_

 _"_ _kalau itu yang kamu mau aku bisa apa. Aku cinta kamu , dan sampai kapan pun akan begitu" kata dnghyun mengiringi kepergian youngmin._

 _Kenta yang dari tadi duduk di belakang mereka langsung nyamperin donghyun dan ngasih kata-kata yang sebenernya bikin kesel donghyun , tapi semua omongan kenta itu benar. Dan woojin datang langsung ngebentak donghyun._

 _*flashback end*_

Donghyun menghela napasnya, "jadi gimana kak, udah dapetin bukti?"

Kenta ngeluarin amplop gede dari ranselnya. "semuanya udah ada disini. Tinggal lo nya aja gimana"

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _finla konser kemaren ada moment jinseob, tapi aku cuma nemu tiga foto(gatau masih ada yg lain apa enggak '-') . mereka berdua kayak lagi backstreet aja dah.  
_

 _dongpaca nya makin unyu, suka liatnya :(_


	12. Chapter 11

Hyungseob duduk di sofa yang sengaja diletakkan di balkon kamar nya. Angin malam menembus kulit nya yang berbalut piyama warna biru, dengan earphone yang bertengger manis ditelinga nya. Dia ga suka denger lagu ballad, tapi mood nya lagi pengen denger lagu itu. Hyungseob menatap kosong pada langit kelam. Ga ada bintang, Cuma awan awan kelabu. Sama kayak hati nya. Yang perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

Hyungseob udah biasa tiap malem duduk di balkon, angin malam juga ga kerasa dingin karena biasanya woojin bakal nelpon maupun chat dia yang bikin dia hangat. Tapi dari tadi ditungguin ga ada. Ngga kok—mungkin aja ada, Cuma hyungseob lagi males sama woojin gara-gara kejadian tadi siang, iya yang dia ga sengaja lihat woojin nya meluk youngmin.

Hp hyungseob sengaja di bikin airplane mode. Dia mau marah sama woojin. Meski kangen tapi dia harus.

Sebelum pacaran sama woojin, hyungseob udah terbiasa banget sakit hati ngeliatin momen woojin sama youngmin. Harus nya sekarang dia juga biasa aja, kan udah terlatih.

Tapi hyungseob ga bisa, hatinya berasa pecah seribu.

Dia belum cerita ke ung. Abisnya hyungseob mikir adek nya bakal langsung nyuruh putus kalau hyungseob nangis lagi nyeritain woojin. Dia marah tapi dia masih sayang woojin.

Mau cerita ke daehwi, pasti besok nya si daehwi ngelabrak woojin dan bikin rusuh satu sekolahan. Daehwi juga anak jurnal, dan dia kalau marah ga tanggung-tanggung, apalagi menyangkut sahabatnya. Hyungseob yakin, daehwi bakal langsung nyetak foto woojin dan ditempelin di setiap mading sekolah sebagai tersangka perusak hati hyungseob.

Hyungseob ga mau. Dia malu kalau udah sampe gitu.

Jadi hyungseob Cuma mendem semua nya. Dia mendem rasa sakit nya untuk dia sendiri.

Hyungseob ga nangis kok—tumben. Ngapain nangis kalau objek yang ditangisin nya ga tau, pikir hyungseob.

Dia menerawang jauh, ke hari-hari dimana dia bisa deket sama woojin bebas hambatan tanpa rasa cemburu. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia mulai suka sama woojin.

Yang bisa hyungseob lakuin saat itu Cuma bantuin woojin nyusun rencana-rencana keju buat narik perhatian nya youngmin. Ikut senyum dan ketawa kalau rencana berhasil. Nge-pukpuk-in woojin kalau rencana nya gagal.

Waktu itu woojin Cuma cerita yang bahagia bahagia aja, bahagia pergi bareng youngmin , pulang bareng youngmin, bahagia bisa ngajak youngmin jalan, bahagia karena dipuji youngmin. Ya hyungseob sebagai orang yang bukan siapa-siapa nya woojin Cuma bisa ikut seneng.

Dia mendam rasa suka ke woojin itu lama banget. Sampe akhir nya dia confess ke woojin sambil nangis, meluapkan semua kesakitan yang dia rasain.

Waktu itu woojin dateng nyamperin hyungseob dengan wajah yang amat sangat kusut. Dia bilang youngmin udah taken sama donghyun. Dan dia Cuma bisa ngerelain pilihan kakak kesayangannya. Sedangkan hyungseob dengan sukarela nawarin diri buat woojin move on, meski dia tau resiko patah hati nya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Hyungseob selalu ada disaat woojin butuh.

Hyungseob terkekeh,"kenapa waktu itu aku bego banget ya, udah tau woojin belom bisa move on tapi maksa, hahah, harus nya aku tau ending nya bakal kayak gini. Kamu masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingin kak youngmin ,seob" monolog hyungseob. Dia ketawa pelan, ngetawain kebodohannya.

"harus nya aku sadar dari dulu. Aku selalu ada buat kamu, tapi kamu ngga" kata hyungseob ngomong sama foto woojin yang lagi makan cotton candy, lockscreen couple itu loh, yang fotonya diambil di hari woojin ngebalas perasaan hyungseob.

Hyungseob baring di sofa, untung nya dia udah pake autan jadi nyamuk ga ngegigitin dia.

Hyungseob nyalain data seluler nya, dia pikir bakal dapat spam chat dari pacar nya. Tapi pas buka hp, dia Cuma bisa senyum kecut. Cuma 4 pesan dari tadi pagi.

 ** _Jinnie_**

 _Seobie…_

 _Kok ga bales?_

 _Udah tidur ya?_

 _Selamat tidur seob, mimpi indah ya._

Biasanya nyampe ratusan chat sehari. Hari ini sepuluh aja ga sampe. Hyungseob senyum aja.

.

.

Pagi nya hyungseob mutusin ga ke sekolah, urusan dia sama jurnal udah kelar. Dia males ketemu woojin. Bayangan woojin sama youngmin terus terngiang dalam ingatan nya. Mamih nya hyungseob udah heran sama anak nya, yang biasa berisik jadi hemat suara gitu.

Lagi sibuk-sibuknya mikirin masalah percintaannya, si adek kesayangan masuk ke kamarnya.

"kakak kenapa sih? Ung ngeri tau lihat kakak diem gitu" ucap adek nya sambil ngambil posisi duduk di kasur kakak nya.

"kakak berisik kamu marah, kakak diem juga kamu ga suka. Jadi kakak harus gimana ung?" biasanya hyungseob kalau ngomong sama adek nya selalu tatap muka, kata hyungseob , muka lucu adek nya sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"kakak baperan ih, ung tau kakak lagi ada masalah, cerita sama ung kak, biasanya juga nyerocos kalau lagi galau"

"kakak lagi gak mau cerita ung, nanti aja ya. Kamu keluar gih, kakak capek batin nih. Kalau ada yang nyariin bilangin lagi tidur ya, lagi males ketemu orang. Kamu bisa ngertiin kakak kan ung?" hyungseob ngomong nya sambil ngebelakangin ung, dia lemah kalau udah ngomong sama adek nya. Pasti bakal langsung nangis nanti.

"ya udah deh, kakak hutang cerita loh ya sama ung" abis itu adek nya keluar.

Tadi dia dapat sms dari woojin, woojin bilang dia udah mulai sibuk sama lomba dance underground sama lomba tari di festival seni , dia dan klub tari sekolah dikirim untuk ikut lomba bulan depan. Dan bakal jarang ngehubungin hyungseob. itu artinya hyungseob bakal jarang ketemu woojin dan woojin bakalan makin sering ketemu youngmin.

Kalau aja hyungseob bakat nari , pasti dia juga ikutan klub yang sama.

Drrrt….drrrt

Hp hyungseob getar,ada line dari daehwi yang bikin dia tambah ga bersemangat.

 _Eh seob, kok pacar kamu pulang pergi sama kak youngmin. Kalian masih pacaran kan?. Kalau masih pengen aku labrak nih dua duanya._

Daehwi emang gitu, biasanya dia ga izin dulu sama hyungseob , ga tau deh kenapa kali ini dia pake izin segala.

Ya alesannya karena daehwi tau, woojin itu special untuk hyungseob.

Hyungseob menatap nanar langit-langit kamar nya.

"rasa nya sakit loh jin. Sumpah. Aku bingung mau bertahan atau nyerah sekarang" monolog hyungseob.

.

.

Udah beberapa hari ini napsu makan hyungseob berkurang. Dia jadi mageran, ngomong aja mager. Mami nya udah khawatir berat, pacarnya anaknya ga bisa dihubungin karena jadwal latihan yang padat. Hyungseob udah kayak zombie. Adek nya diam diam sering nangis lihat keadaan kakaknya.

Hyungseob sebenernya biasa aja, Cuma dia rada kurang enak badan gitu. Dia galau nya ga separah itu kok. Sumpah.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang, euiwoong masuk ke kamar kakaknya niat mau bangunin. Tapi dia kaget pas buka pintu kakaknya udah baring dilantai sambil megang perut. Meski pelan tapi euiwoong bisa denger kakaknya meringis kesakitan.

"ung, s-sakit-" rintihnya. Dan setelah itu hyungseob dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Mamih sama papih nya hyungseob panik. Ini pertama kalinya anak nya sakit sampai di bawa kerumah sakit, biasanya kan Cuma demam biasa, minum obat warung juga sembuh.

Sambil nahan sakit , hyungseob ngomong sama mamih nya. "m-mih, jangan kasih tau woojin ya, dia lagi fokus lomba", mami nya Cuma bisa ngangguk sambil nahan nangis takut anak nya kenapa kenapa.

Setelah di periksa sama dokter, dokternya bilang hyungseob cuma maag, maag akut tapi. Dia disuruh rawat inap buat ngatur pola makannya. Awalnya hyungseob ga mau , tapi adek sama mamih nya udah nangis. Jadi ya dia terpaksa nurut.

.

Hyungseob lemah banget, mukanya pucat. Kerjaan nya cuma tiduran aja. Bosen , udah dua hari gini gini aja. Sekarang lagi jam sekolah, ung nya ga bisa jagain. Orang tua nya juga kerja. Jadi dia Cuma sendirian di ruang rawat yang gede ini. rasa nya hyungseob bener-bener kesepian. Dia kangen woojin. Udah lama dia ga buka hape. Kata ung banyak sms, line sama telpon dari woojin. Woojin ngehubungin hyungseob disaat dia udah tidur. Jadi ga sempet komunikasi.

Bisa sih hyungseob telpon balik. Tapi dia tau. Pacar nya sibuk.

Ngomong-ngomong , sebenarnya hyungseob udah sehat, Cuma dokter—atas paksaan maminya—nyuruh hyungseob dirawat dulu sampai berat badan nya naik.

Tok`tok. Pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"masuk" kata hyungseob. Temen-temennya ga mungkin, kan lagi jam sekolah. Orang tua nya juga baru pulang sore.

"hai seob!" sapa seorang cowo pake piyama khas rumah sakit sambil jalan ke hyungseob pake tongkat, kaki nya di gips.

"haknyeon! dirawat juga?" tanya hyungseob setengah kaget.

Hyungseob dudukin dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang hyungseob.

"iya barengan sama lo masuk nya, lo kenapa?" tanya haknyeon. Haknyeon itu temen satu lintas minat sama hyungseob disekolah. Lumayan deket lah. Haknyeon kan sama siapa aja deket.

"Cuma maag aja. Itu kaki lo—bukannya mau lomba ya?" tanya hyungseob, dia meringis ngeliatin gips nya haknyeon.

"iya, gue ga hati-hati jadi nya gini. Padahal gue centre nya loh, nyesek kan. Untung aja kak youngmin mau gabung sama klub" jelas haknyeon.

Youngmin itu emang ikut lomba dance underground bareng klub nya Daniel, tapi disekolah juga dia anggota klub tari. Kelas tiga ga boleh ikut lomba sebenernya, tapi apa boleh buat kan.

 _Makin sering ketemu dong. –_ batin hyungseob sendu.

"kamar lo dimana nyeon?" tanya hyungseob mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"disebelah, entar maen kek , capek gue jalan ke sini" keluh haknyeon.

Hyungseob ketawa pelan, "kasian banget sih lo, iya entar gentian gue yang kesana"

"woojin ga kesini?" tanya haknyeon.

Hyungseob ngegeleng, "nanti dia ga fokus, jadi g ague kasih tau"

"lah apa salah nya? Kan kalau lo kasih tau, lo bisa lihat dia ngeprioritasin lo apa nggak nya" haknyeon ngomongnya biasa aja , tapi ga tau kenapa nyelekit banget buat hyungseob.

Lagi-lagi hyungseob mengalihkan pembicaraan, "mau nulis di gips dong" ujar nya.

"tulis aja , jangan aneh aneh tapi" kata haknyeon, dia mundurin kursi nya, ngasih ruang buat hyungseob.

Hyungseob nurunin tiang infus nya biar ga ketinggian, dia ngambil spidol hitam punya adek nya yang ketinggalan semalem.

 _Haknyeon-ie fighting! Nanti gue beliin boneka babi – Ahn-seobie._ _J_

"seob kok lo lucu sih" kata haknyeon waktu hyungseob kembali ke ranjang nya.

"emang lucu, lo nya aja ga nyadar"

Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol ringan sampe euiwoong datang buat jagain kakaknya. Si haknyeon pamit balik ke ruangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, haknyeon udah suka sama hyungseob sejak mereka sekelas pas pelajaran lintas minat.

Dan buruk nya, dia tipe cowo yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Keadaan dimana woojin ga ada disisi hyungseob disaat doi butuh. Haknyeon bakal usaha buat ngerebut posisi yang lagi kosong sementara itu.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

* * *

 _ga tau dah nulis apa:( mulai kemana mana alur nya :(_

 _tapi bagian ini yang negtik nya paling lancar '-'_

 _guanlin yang disebut sebut kemaren bukan pho kok, figuran aja dia nya. kisah nya dia punya bagian tersendiri ntar._

 _perannya haknyeon udah tau lah kan jadi apa nya jinseob '-'_

 _masalah bukti bakal di bahas di ch brikutnya'-'_

 _cerita ini masih berfokus pada prolog kok-mungkin. :'D_

 _photoshoot 1stlook nya woojin asdfghjkl banget T.T_

 _sekian~_

 _thankseu untuk yang masih mengikuti cerita ini *deepbow_

* * *

 **[preview ch.12]**

 _"_ _Ma, youngmin mau tunangan sama anak temen papa. Tapi kasih waktu sampai youngmin lulus. Tiga bulan lagi. Hutang-hutang papa bisa ditahan sampe saat itu kan?"_

.

.

 _"_ _saya cuma mau bantuin sebelum om nyesel nantinya. Percaya sama saya, mereka ga bisa di percaya. Saya punya bukti-bukti nya. Dan ini valid"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _seob! Kenapa ga ngabarin!? aku khawatir setengah mati dan kamu malah enak ketawa-ketawa sama si haknyeon"_

 _._

 _._


	13. Chapter 12

Youngmin memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah setelah dua hari menginap dirumah woojin.

Tadi pas di café dia lihat woojin nyamperin Donghyun sama Kenta. Iya, youngmin tau kok ada Kenta disana, dia juga tau kalau kenta dateng nemenin donghyun. Sejak donghyun putus sama kenta, donghyun sering konsultasi sama kenta dalam hal apapun. Youngmin tau semuanya, dan dia gak marah , cemburu dikit sih, tapi dia ga marah kok.

Youngmin ga tau apa yang woojin omongin sama dua orang tadi, dan dia terlalu capek untuk cari tau.

Sampai dirumah, youngmin sempet ragu, harus masuk atau nggak.

"youngmin pulang" sapanya pelan. Mamanya langsung kaget dan cepat-cepat menghampiri anak nya.

"kakak pulang, ya ampun mama kangen sama kakak. Maafin mama ga bisa bantu kakak" kata mamanya sambil meluk youngmin, tak lupa juga dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai ngalir.

"mama ga salah kok. Kakak yang terlalu kekanakan. Udah mah , jangan nangis lagi. Mending kita masuk dulu" kata youngmin.

Mereka duduk di ruang tengah , mamanya tadi sempet bikin susu coklat buat youngmin. Papa nya lagi di kamar , menenangkan diri. Ga habis pikir kenapa dia bisa nampar istri kesayangannya tadi.

Youngmin nyentuh pipi mamanya, masih merah. "masih sakit ga ma? Maafin kakak ya" ucap youngmin sendu.

"gapapa kak, mama gak apa apa kok" kata mama nya sambil senyum.

Youngmin minum susu coklat buatan mama nya, sebelum akhir nya dia ngomong "ma, youngmin mau tunangan sama anak temen papa. Tapi kasih waktu sampai youngmin lulus. Tiga bulan lagi. Hutang hutang papa bisa ditahan sampe saatitu kan?"

Alasan kenapa papa nya ngebet mau anak nya tunangan sama anak relasi nya yak arena papa nya youngmin punya hutang yang lumayan gede. Papanya youngmin itu punya perusahaan , meski ga segede punya orang tua woojin. Papa nya bener bener mulai dari nol, nah hutang nya ini modal awal dia ngebangun perusahaan nya.

Kebetulan sekali , salah satu relasi nya mau ngelunasin hutang-hutang papa nya youngmin yang tenggat waktunya hampir abis dengan syarat anak gadis nya dijodohin sama youngmin. Papa nya youngmin selalu nanyain anak nya punya pacar apa ngga tuh ya karena dia ga mau ngejodohin anak nya kalau anaknya punya pacar. Berhubung youngmin bilang ga punya jadi diiyain sama papanya.

"donghyun gima—" belum sempet mamanya ngomong , youngmin nyela.

"—mah, kakak udah putus"

"bagus, kalian akan tunangan setelah kamu lulus, papa bakal kenalin anak nya besok" kata papa nya yang baru aja keluar dari kamarnya.

Youngmin Cuma ngangguk. Abis itu dia langsung ke kamarnya. Ngerebahin diri kekasur yang udah dua hari dia tinggalin.

"baru berapa jam udah kangen kamu hyun" monolog youngmin.

Ga lama diangomong gitu, hape nya geter, banyak lagi. Pas dibuka _mantan_ nya spam.

 _Kita ga jadi putus._

 _Kamu masih pacar aku._

 _Aku sayang kamu._

 _Ga mau tau , pokoknya aku bakal batalin pertunangan kamu_

 _aku gapeduli harus di hajar separah apa sama papa kamu._

 _Aku Cuma pengen kita kayak dulu lagi._

 _Aku cinta kamu ,paca._

 _Udah di depan rumah nih._

Youngmin langsung ke balkon, di bawah udah ada donghyun dadah dadah sambil bawa gitar. Ini _mantan_ nya kenapa jadi aneh gini, biasa nya kalem kok nekat.

Donghyun masih di depan pagar, mama sama papa nya youngmin udah keluar rumah karena suara gitar donghyun yang di sambungin ke speaker. Papa nya youngmin udah mau marah tapi ditahan sama istrinya.

Sumpah youngmin malu.

Dari dalam dia bisa denger si donghyun nyanyiin lagu I Just You ciptaan nya, youngmin pernah denger waktu donghyun masih ngerjain lagu itu.

Youngmin itu tinggal di komplek yang jarak rumah nya ga jauhan, pas buka pintu berasa lagi ada konser. Tetangga nya udah pada keluar rumah ngeliatin donghyun. Ada sungwoo sama dek woojin. Mereka—donghyun dan youngmin- bukannya bantuin klub dance malah bolos gini, padahal event dance underground nya bentar lagi.

"kak, kalian beneran udah putus kan?" tanya papa nya menatap donghyun tak suka.

"beneran pa, adu—donghyun malu-maluin" sambil nunduk youngmin nyamperin donghyun yang lagi nyanyi sambil gitaran di luar pagar.

" _I want to fall asleep with you every night"_

Dan lagu pun selesai.

"hyun kamu ngapain sih, malu-maluin tau gak. Kita kan udah ga—"

"aku mau ngomong sama papa kamu, dan ini penting" potong donghyun, mukanya serius banget. Youngmin mikir mau ngizinin atau nggak.

"mau ngomong apa lagi, nanti kamu ditonjok papa, mending pulang deh hyun"kata youngmin memohon.

"ngga bisa, aku harus ngomong. Kan tadi udah aku bilang dihajar pun aku bakal perjuangin _kita_ " donghyun maju terus ngeraih tengkuk youngmin dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis dibibir nya. Untung pagar nya pendek , masih bisa,ehe.

Di belakang sana papa nya youngmin mukanya udah merah nahan marah, pengen langsung gampar tapi diliatin tetangga.

Jantung youngmin udah degdegan gak karuan. Rasanya udah lama banget ga dicium donghyun, padahal baru dua hari juga. Bukan hanya itu sih, dia degdegan takut donghyun macem macem dan bikin papa nya makin ga suka sama dia.

Dengan sedikit paksaan akhir nya mereka masuk dan ngomong baik baik di dalam rumah.

"kak masuk!" titah papa nya nyuruh youngmin ke kamar. Youngmin masih berdiri di samping donghyun yang duduk di salah satu kursi tamu, dia megang tangan kanan nya donghyun melampiaskan kekhawatirannya.

"kakak papa bilang masuk!"

Donghyun ngelus tangan youngmin seakan-akan bilang semua bakal baik baik aja.

Setelah youngmin masuk kamar nya, mereka Cuma diam-diaman aja.

"saya ga mau youngmin tunangan om" kata donghyun membuka suara.

Tuan Im mendecih, "apa hak mu!?"

"kami saling mencintai om"

"Omong kosong" mama nya youngmin dengan setia duduk di sebelah suaminya, takut ga ada yang nahan amarahnya.

"temen saya itu saudara jauh nya presdir Kim. Dia bilang kalau mereka berniat mau nipu om" kata donghyun.

Jemari tuan Im terkepal, "jangan nebar fitnah sembarangan ya!"

"saya cuma mau bantuin sebelum om nyesel nantinya. Percaya sama saya, mereka ga bisa di percaya. Saya punya bukti-bukti nya. Dan ini valid" kata donghyun sambil ngeluarin amplop yang di kasih sama Kenta tadi.

Isinya ada disket dan berkas-berkas pengolah saham serta catatan keuangan perusahaan untuk project kerjasama antara perusahaan papa nya youngmin dan Kim Corp. juga rekaman suara yang isinya keluh kesah cewe yang bakal tunangan sama youngmin dan juga niat jahat CEO Kim Corp.

Emang dasarnya tuan Im keras kepala , dia ngelempar amplop yang sama sekali belum dibuka terus ninggalin donghyun dan istrinya.

"itu bisa aja hasil manipulasi kamu. Anak jaman sekarang kan pinter-pinter" kata tuan Im sebelum pergi.

Donghyun mungut amplop nya terus di kasihin ke mama nya youngmin, "tan, tolong simpen dulu ya, kalau bisa buat om lihat isi nya. Besok donghyun datang lagi. Sampein salam ke youngmin, bilangin aku cinta dia"

.

.

.

Woojin bener-bener fokus sama latihan nya, dia sering lupa makan, untung aja sungwoo suka beliin makanan buat anggota club. Dia beneran capek sebenernya, tapi event kali ini tu event bergengsi untuk para dancer underground. Hadiah nya juga lumayan, bisa ajak hyungseob bulan madu ke jeju,eh.

Dia kangen hyungseob, saking kangennya dia sering tidur pagi berharap dapat balasan dari hyungseob. Latihan mulai jam 7 sampai jam 11 malem. Ngechat hyungseob , di telpon ga diangkat, emang udah jam tidur hyungseob sih, jadi woojin maklum. Dia Cuma bisa nahan kangen sampe ketiduran, terus pagi nya dia selalu buru-buru ke sekolah dan ngurusin klub tari. Sebenernya dia bisa milih ikut salah satu sih, ya Cuma emang dasar woojin nya aja yang ga mau melewatkan dua-duanya.

Sejak masuk sekolah dia gapernah masuk kelas, dispen mulu. Dia juga ga tau hyungseob masuk apa ngga. Bener-bener sibuk. Hyungseob juga di spam ga bales. Di read juga ngga.

Sekarang woojin lagi nyobain koreo buat festival seni disaat yang lainnya pada istirahat. Sungwoo pacarnya Daniel tadi udah beliin pizza 5 kotak, woojin Cuma ngambil dua potong terus latihan lagi.

BRAK

"apaan sih hoon, datang telat mau ngancurin pintu" kata sungwoo. Jihoon baru datang sambil ngedobrak pintu.

"maaf telat, jihoon lupa hari ini latihan"katanya sambil ngos ngosan. Pantes weh udah lima jam latihan baru nongol.

"dari mana aja lo hoon?"tanya Daniel.

"abis jengukin hyungseob bang" , woojin yang dari tadi fokus sama tarian nya terus berhenti dan mencengkram kedua bahu jihoon kuat.

Jihoon gugup,dia keceplosan.

"hyungseob kenapa hoon!?" tanya woojin , jelas banget gurat khawatir di wajah nya.

"em, d-dia—"

"dimana hyungseob!?"

Jihoon udah gemeteran,sumpah woojin nyeremin. Langsung disebutin rumah sakit dan nomor kamar hyungseob, dan tanpa mikirin dance dia langsung pergi ga pake pamit pamit lagi.

"itu woojin—mau nangis ya?" tanya jihoon entah pada siapa. Dia tadi lihat mata woojin udah berkaca-kaca gitu.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwalnya haknyeon yang main ke kamar hyungseob, dia bawa boneka babi yang dibawain mamanya. Haknyeon bilang dia kangen sama peliharaannya.

"nyeon!" seru hyungseob senang. Selama di rumah sakit yang ngeramein hyungseob itu cuma haknyeon kalau papi mami dan adek nyaga ada. Tadi ada jihoon sih bentar, abis jenguk haknyeon dia ngikutin _classmate_ nya itu jengukin doi nya. Jihoon tau kok haknyeon suka sama hyungseob, jihoon juga tau hyungseob itu pacarnya woojin. Dia juga tadi udah memperingati haknyeon buat jaga martabat _seme_ , kerdus boleh ngerebut pacar orang jangan. Kalau belum ada status baru boleh di tikung. Sok jihoon mah, dia aja gak jelas posisi nya,eh.

Haknyeon jalan pelan sambil bawa boneka babi , terus duduk di kasur hyungseob, hyungseob langsung ngelipat kaki nya jadi bersila buat memberi space untuk haknyeon duduk.

"udah sehat gini kok lo belum pulang juga sih seob?" tanya haknyeon heran.

"lusa udah pulang kok gue. Lo tuh , dirawat dirumah juga ga masalah, ngabisin duit orang tua aja bisanya"

"kalau gue pulang sebelum lo, lo nya kesepian dong gak ada gue" kata haknyeon sambil naik turunin alis nya.

"yang ada lo kali yang kangen gue"

"kok tau sih" hyungseob udah biasa sama omongan kayak gitu, jadi ga di tanggepin sama dia.

"itu kenapa mainan nya boneka, cowo mainnya boneka ih" ledek hyungseob, padahal dirumahnya juga banyak boneka.

"kangen babi gue" jawab haknyeon, muka nya sok sok disedihin gitu.

Hyungseob diem aja denger haknyeon curhat soal babi kesayangannya. Dia bilang , mama nya bawain boneka babi biar haknyeon gak ngigo manggil manggil nama peliharaannya sampai nangis nangis. Sesekali hyungseob bakal ketawa sambil ngomong "bego lo nyeon"

Haknyeon ga bisa bohong , kalau dia seneng ngelihat hyungseob ketawa karena dia. tawa nya hyungseob itu lucu, bikin gemes, bikin nagih. Makanya dari tadi haknyeon ngomong yang lucu-lucu biar hyungseob ketawa.

Lagi seru seru nya bercanda , tiba tiba ada yang ngebuka kasar pintu ruangannya. Pas tahu siapa orang nya , hyungseob langsung diam kayak ketahuan selingkuh.

"seob! Kenapa ga ngabarin!? aku khawatir setengah mati dan kamu malah enak ketawa-ketawa sama si haknyeon" woojin ngegas,muka nya udah merah, matanya juga udah merah. Dia jalan ngedeketin hyungseob terus natap haknyeon sekilas.

Dia narik napasnya terus dihembusin pelan, "kamu udah baikan? Kenapa ga ngabarin hm?" tanya woojin sambil ngelus pipi nya hyungseob.

Hyungseob megang tangan nya woojin terus diturunin, "maaf, aku ga mau ganggu latihan kamu"jawab hyungseob pelan.

Haknyeon masih duduk diposisi tadi kok.

"aku bisa luangin waktu buat kamu kok—kenapa bisa sakit?" tanya woojin. Posisinya woojin sekarang tuh lagi menutupi haknyeon. Dia tau haknyeon masih dibelakangnya , tapi dia pura-pura lupa aja, cemburu bro. ini salah satu alasan kenapa waktu itu woojin nyuruh guanlin yang jemput hyungseob, karena woojin tau rasa suka guanlin ke hyungseob itu bukan seperti rasa suka dia ke hyungseob. Orang macam haknyeon ini yang di antisipasi sama woojin. Waktu masih ngegebet youngmin, haknyeon pernah cerita sama woojin kalau dia naksir hyungseob.

Woojin seketika khawatir, haknyeon ga jadi ikut lomba , otomatis dia free. Sedangkan woojin selama sebulan kedepan sibuk sama latihan. Dan bakal susah nemuin hyungseob di sekolah, komunikasi aja susah. Nanti kalau hyungseob direbut haknyeon kan bahaya. Haknyeon itu terkenal bikin pacar orang luluh sama dia meski ga dikerdusin sekalipun.

Entar kalau hyungseob ditinggal , terus si haknyeon nya ngedeketin hyungseob mulu,lama-lama posisi woojin digantiin sama haknyeon. _gak gak, mikir apa sih lu_ woojin ngegelengin kepalanya menepis pikiran pikiran negative tadi.

"kamu kenapa jin?" tanya hyungseob bingung.

"gpp"jawab woojin sambil ngecup bibir hyungseob, Cuma nempel terus dilepas lagi, woojin ngacak rambut nya hyungseob.

"lain kali kabarin aku ya" kata woojin. Hyungseob Cuma ngangguk aja.

Haknyeon jengah, dia akhir nya turun dari kasur dan pamit balik ke kamar nya.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _[a/n] -_


	14. Chapter 13

**_no proofread:)_**

"aku khawatir, kamu tau kan?" tanya woojin.

Sekarang posisi mereka tuh , woojin lagi duduk sandaran di kasur nya hyungseob dengan hyungseob yang bersandar didada woojin. Tangan woojin dengan lembut membelai surai hyungseob.

"maaf" Cuma satu kata itu yang bisa hyungseob ucapin. Selain ga mau ganggu kegiatan woojin, dia juga masih sebel sama sikap woojin yang kelewat perhatian sama kak youngmin.

Mereka diem dieman diposisi ini, sejak haknyeon balik ke kamar nya, mereka ga banyak omong.

"aku cemburu" kata hyungseob , woojin noleh natap hyungseob yang langsung membenamkan kepalanya di dada woojin. Meski keringetan , kata hyungseob bau nya woojin bikin nagih.

"cemburu? Kenapa?" tanya woojin bingung.

"abis nganterin aku kesekolah waktu itu kamu kemana?" tanya hyungseb.

"aku pulang—abis itu nganterin kak youngmin" jawab woojin jujur. Hyungseob pengen marah kalau aja woojin bohong tadi.

"aku lihat kamu meluk kak youngmin, terus megang pipi nya kaya gini—" hyungseob mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi woojin seperti yang woojin lakukan pada youngmin tempo hari, terus dilepas lagi dan kembali ke posisi semula, dia gak sanggup lihat muka woojin dalam jarak dekat, detak jantungnya jadi ga kontrol.

"k-kamu masih suka kak youngmin ya?" tanya nya ragu.

Woojin diam, terus terkekeh , "nggak kok, waktu itu dia putus sama kak donghyun, aku cuma nenangin dia aja. Aku—cinta nya sama kamu" kata woojin.

Hyungseob senyum, dia seneng tapi rada sedih juga, woojin itu ga pinter bohong, hyungseob bisa denger sedikit keraguan dari kata cinta woojin.

"kalau kamu masih suka , aku gak apa-apa. Kita bisa uda—" belum selesai ngomong , woojin udah nyosor hyungseob. Ngelumat pelan bibir hyungseob yang diam diam selalu woojin kangenin.

"jangan ngomong macem-macem ah. Park Woojin cintanya cuma sama Ahn Hyungseob, titik" setelah ngomong itu woojin ngerangkul lehernya hyungseob terus nempelin kening mereka, tangan woojin yang nganggur dipakai buat nyubit pelan hidungnya hyungseob.

Duh lucu.

Sampai ga sadar ada perawat yang nganterin makanan hyungseob.

"ekhem—dek ini makanan nya, saya taroh disini ya, lanjutin aja mesra mesraanya" kata mbak mbak perawat yang bikin hyungseob reflek ngedorong dadanya woojin, untung ga jatoh.

"m-makasih mbak" ucap hyungseob. Muka nya udah merah, dia malu.

Perawat nya cuma senyum maklum aja, terus pergi ninggalin mereka.

"kenapa malu-malu gitu, biasa nya juga malu-maluin" olok woojin sambil turun dari kasur nya hyungseob. Baru aja kaki nya napak dilantai, hyungseob megang ujung kaos nya woojin.

"mau kemana?" tanya nya.

"mau turun, kamu mau makan kan? Aku suapin" jawab woojin.

"j-jangan pulang ya Jin, d-disini aja. _Ugh_ temenin aku. Nginep juga gak apa-apa. Aku kangen woojin" hyungseob menunduk malu diakhir kalimatnya.

"tapi aku bau loh, keringatan gini"

"nanti malem bunda mau kesini, suruh bawa baju ganti aja, nginep ya ,ya?" pinta hyungseob memelas.

"bunda tau!? Wah kalian kompak banget ga ngabarin aku"

"jangan marah sama bunda, kalau mau marah sama aku aja, aku yang nyuruh bunda ga ngabarin kamu." Cicit hyungseob.

Si gingsul ketawa pelan, "aku ga marah kok"

"jadi gimana? Nginep ya jin, please~~" pinta hyungseob lagi.

Woojin mengacak pelan rambut hyungseob, "iya sayang, yaudah makan dulu ya."

.

.

Donghyun duduk sendiri di kantin. Dia mandangin hape nya serius. Barusan Kenta ngirimin data baru lagi, donghyun ga tau kenta dapat file nya dari mana , tapi dia akuin kenta lumayan juga buat jadi intel. Sampai sekarang dia belum bisa ngehubungin youngmin, setiap kerumah doi pager nya di gembok, di kelas juga youngmin ga ada, kan dispen buat lomba dance, ah kalau aja donghyun ga ikut festival band pasti ketemu tuh sama paca nya.

Donghyun ngangkat kepalanya , cape juga nunduk terus , matanya ga sengaja bertatapan sama youngmin, youngmin yang tadi nya udah siap mau beli makanan langsung pergi ninggalin kantin otomatis donghyun langsung ngejar. Donghyun pikir, kalau ga sekarang ga bakal ada waktu lagi buat ngomongin ini.

Langkah mereka terhenti di deretan loker lama yang udah ga dipake. Ini kesempatan donghyun ngomong sama youngmin.

"kenapa menghindar?" tanya donghyun.

Youngmin diam.

"aku kerumah kamu tapi di gembok terus. Disekolah juga kamu manfaatin dispen buat menghindar kan? Kamu kenapa sih? Bukannya kita mau berjuang sama-sama?"

"papa bangkrut" ucap youngmin singkat.

Donghyun cengo, kok dia ga tau.

"kami pindah kerumah nenek. Aku ga bermaksud ngehindarin kamu. Aku—aku cuma ga tau harus gimana"

Donghyun jalan mendekat terus meluk youngmin."maaf, aku ga tau. Terus , kalian, gimana?" tanya donghyun hati hati.

"ya ga gimana gimana, papa masih ga mau percaya sama kamu, padahal aku sama mama udah berusaha ngeyakinin dia"

Mereka berdua duduk sandaran di loker, kepala youngmin dia sandarin di bahu donghyun, tangan donghyun sibuk ngelusin tangannya youngmin.

"aku udah bilang ke papa, dan papa aku mau bantu. Dia bilang kalau seandainya bangkrut, papa aku bisa buat Kim Corps ganti rugi ke kalian" ujar donghyun. Papa nya donghyun itu pengacara handal. Beliau udah biasa menangani kasus yang dialami keluarganya youngmin ini.

Youngmin nunduk , dia bingung, antara mau nerima tawaran donghyun atau nolak, ga enak juga pake jasa pengacara tapi ga bisa bayar, "tapi—mending nanti kamu yang ngomong langsung sama papa."

"ya udah, pulang nanti sama aku ya, jangan kabur lagi" youngmin cuma ngangguk ngeiyain.

Mereka masih betah duduk,padahal jam istirahat udah abis, ga masuk kelas juga gak apa-apa sih, dua dua nya dapet dispensasi buat festival nanti.

"Paca—" panggil donghyun.

Youngmin noleh,"ya?"

CUP

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir youngmin, ditambah dengan sedikit lumatan lembut dari donghyun. Donghyun pengen nyalurin rasa kangen nya, rasanya udah lama banget dia ga ketemu dan ngerasain bibir kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Malam hari nya di ruang rawat hyungseob, woojin udah ganti baju dengan baju yang dibawain bunda, doi udah mandi dan udah wangi, bikin hyungseob makin betah meluk woojin yang baring di sebelahnya. Juga bikin haknyeon yang iseng maen ke kamar hyungseob jadi kesel. Baru aja masuk disuguhin pemandangan yang bikin sakit mata.

Ga tahan jadi nyamuk , haknyeon langsung pulang setelah ngasih cemilan yang di beliin temen temen sekelas nya pas dateng ngejenguk sore tadi.

"seob" panggil woojin, posisi mereka itu nempel banget. Pas ngomong tadi aja bibir woojin sentuhan sama kening hyungseob.

"iya?" jawab hyungseob sambil ngedusel di dada woojin. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenernya woojin malu. Dari tadi diliatin bunda nya.

Bukan gaya woojin banget.

"duh lucu nya—seobie tau gak sih, biasa nya woojin gitu loh ke bunda. Meluk meluk minta di kelonin" kata bunda sambil ngupasin apel.

"a-apa sih bun, fitnah itu ,jangan didengerin seob" kata woojin, muka nya merah nahan malu.

"benerah tau, bunda ga bohong. Woojin itu aslinya manja. Didepan aja dia sok sok an manly, nih ya seob, pernah tu woojin ulang tahun tapi ayah nya ga bisa pulang dia-" belum selesai ngomong , woojin langsung lepasin pelukan hyungseob dan turun dari ranjang sambil nutupin mulut bunda nya, kurang ajar emang.

"eh woojin itu bunda loh, ga sopan" tegur hyungseob. Mau ga mau woojin nurunin tangannya yang ngebekap mulut bunda.

"maaf bun" cicit woojin, dia natap bunda nya melas, minta tolong dalam diam untuk tutup mulut dan ganti topic pembicaraan.

"woojin kenapa bun?" tanya hyungseob, menunggu kelanjutan cerita bunda.

"woojin masuk kamar bunda, terus nangis bilang kangen ayah nya. Sampe sesenggukan gitu. Itu umur kamu berapa sih jin? Lima belas kan yah? Iya kalau ga salah sih lima belas." Kata bunda.

Ada alasan kok kenapa woojin nangis selain kangen juga sih, malam sebelum ulang tahunnya, ayah nya janji mau pulang dan bawain kado sesuai pesenan woojin. Tapi batal karena waktu itu ada kecelakaan kecil kereta, karena panik dan pengen cepet keluar gerbong, kado nya ketinggalan di kereta dan ayahnya woojin ga bisa pulang karena cuma itu satu-satunya kereta dengan tujuan seoul. Jadi harus nunggu minggu depan baru bisa pulang, itu juga woojin cuma dapet kue tart sebagai hadiah.

"ih woojin kok lucu sih" kata hyungseob sambil nguyel pipi woojin yang muka nya udah masem.

"masih ada lagi loh—"bunda natap woojin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"ah bunda , jangan buka aib woojin depan hyungseob dong, malu tau" kata woojin setengah kesal.

"apa bun, cerita aja, hyungseob mau tau banyak tentang sisi woojin yang lain" hyungseob terdengar antusias.

"woojin ke kamar haknyeon aja lah" pamit woojin, dia ga mau di permalukan depan hyungseob.

"apa bun , apa bun?" tanya hyungseob semangat.

"woojin curhat sama bunda sambil nangis, kalau dia sayang dan cinta banget sama seobie" kata bunda diakhiri dengan senyuman lembut. Hyungseob yang dengar itu jadi malu sendiri, matanya juga berkaca-kaca , terharu.

"hyungseob juga sayang woojin, cintaaaaa~ banget sama woojin" kata hyungseob dengan senyum cerah nya.

Ga tau aja kalau woojin dari tadi nguping diluar.

Mau ke kamar haknyeon tapi ga jadi, dia kesel sama temennya yang suka sama pacar kesayangannya itu.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _masih ingatkah cerita ini ? udah lama banget ga up , huhu T.T aku udah kelas 12 dan mulai fokus un dan sbm, mohon pengertiannya ya kalau up nya kelamaan :')  
_

 _pengen cepet selesain dongpaca dan beralih ke konflik terakhir'-'_


	15. Chapter 14

Donghyun dan youngmin sekarang lagi diem-dieman di dalam mobilnya donghyun. Tadi waktu donghyun mau lepas seat belt , di tahan sama youngmin. Mata youngmin jelas banget nampakin keraguannya. Donghyun dari tadi udah ngeyakinin youngmin, tapi doi ga bergeming. Ya udah donghyun cuma bisa nunggu sampe paca-nya siap.

"hah—" youngmin menghela napasnya, "ayo masuk" ujarnya setelah hampir 15 menit mantapin hati.

Donghyun udah bawa perlengkapan barang kali papa nya youngmin masih ga percaya sama dia.

"youngmin pulang" sapa youngmin sambil ngeganti sepatunya pake sandal rumah. Diikuti donghyun di belakangnya.

"kakak udah pulang—eh ada donghyun, aduh udah lama ga ketemu kamu, ayo masuk" itu mama nya youngmin , beliau ngelap tangannya di apron yang dia pakai terus ngedorong anak dan kekasih anaknya itu keruang tamu.

"kak, kenalin ke nenek gih" suruh mama nya, youngmin cuma ngangguk nurut, terus beranjak ke teras belakang, biasa nenek nya lagi ngerajut di sana.

"donghyun tunggu bentar ya, tante ambilin minum"

"ga usah repot-repot tan"

"ga ngerepotin kok, tunggu ya"

Donghyun duduk sambil mengamati rumah nenek nya youngmin, rumah nya sederhana , isi dalam nya juga seadanya, khas rumah jaman dulu.

"pacar minnie ganteng, kenapa ga di bawa kesini dari kemaren kemaren" donghyun langsung berdiri pas denger suara nenek nya youngmin, dia negbungkuk terus bantuin nenek buat duduk di salah satu kursi.

"donghyun nek" ucap donghyun memperkenalkan diri.

"nak donghyun kok baru dateng, Minnie murung terus tau sejak pindah"

Donghyun cuma senyum canggung, mereka pun duduk diruang tamu, mama nya youngmin udah menata minuman sama kue kering di meja, apronnya udah dilepas dan ikut duduk disana.

Youngmin yang duduk di sebelah donghyun ngelirik , terus bebisik "mau dipanggilin papa?" tanya nya.

Donghyun cuma ngangguk. Waktu youngmin pergi manggilin papa nya , donghyun mulai ngomongin tujuan dia datang kesini.

"ehm, begini tan, nek—"kata nya mengawali pembicaraan.

"mau ngelamar Minnie ya?" tanya nenek nya memotong ucapan donghyun. Muka donghyun langsung merah , dia ga nyangka nenek youngmin bakal nanya itu. Kan bingung mau jawab apa.

"ah-b-bukan nek, tapi masalah bangkrutnya perusahaan om" lanjut donghyun. Suasana nya mendadak hening.

"papa saya pengacara, beliau bisa menangin kasus ini, dan ngebalikkin harta om yang udah disita." Kata donghyun to the point.

Mama nya youngmin tau, tapi lagi-lagi semuanya balik ke suami nya, mau nggak nya nerima bantuan donghyun. Kim corps itu cukup punya kuasa buat nyuap hakim , makanya keluarga Im ga nyewa pengacara karena tau pasti bakal gagal juga. Tapi papanya donghyun itu lain cerita, pengacara hebat yang katanya punya bayaran paling mahal dari semua pengacara di korea.

Gak lama setelah itu papanya youngmin datang, ekspresinya masih sama seperti yang dulu-dulu. Cuma entah kenapa ada sedikit kehangatan. Youngmin aja senyum gitu, biasanya kan dia takut kalau papa nya udah ketemu sama donghyun.

Donghyun pun mulai menjelaskan bukti-bukti yang dia dapat dari kenta serta niat baiknya buat bantuin keluarga paca kesayangannya. Papa nya donghyun juga mau-mau aja di sewa jadi pengacara, asalkan anaknya entar direstuin sama youngmin,kkk.

"jadi om, gimana?"tanya donghyun. Tuan Im diam, tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan nya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kan kepala nya.

"pa, kakak mau nagih janji papa" kata youngmin. Tuan Im menghela napasnya. Tadi waktu youngmin nyamperin dia, anak nya mau papa nya minta maaf sama donghyun, biar akur katanya. Youngmin juga bilang, dia bakal tetep sama donghyun meskipun papa nya ga ngerestuin.

"om minta maaf, untuk yang kemaren-kemaren. Sepertinya om ga bisa misahin kalian berdua."tuan Im senyum, terus ngelanjutin lagi omongannya, "kakak kalau mau berduaan sama donghyun gak apa-apa , tapi jangan macem macem ya" –ucapan papa nya sukses membuat wajah pasangan muda ini merah padam.

.

.

.

.

" _nanti aku ke rumah ya, nanggung latihan nya. Maaf ga bisa jemput kamu"_ suara woojin dari sebrang telpon.

"kamu latihan aja yang bener, lomba nya masih seminggu lagi kan. Yaudah, aku tutup ya jin, semangat latihan nya!" ujar hyungseob memberi semangat. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang, bosen di rumah sakit seminggu, haknyeon juga udah pulang tadi pagi. padahal hyungseob udah ngerasa baik-baik aja, emang dasar mami nya aja yang suka manjain hyungseob.

"kak, temen kakak yang di sebelah dulu udah pulang ya?" tanya Ung. Dia ga tau kalau haknyeon udah pulang, dua hari terakhir dia sibuk sama osis.

Hyungseob ngangguk, " kenapa nyariin haknyeon? Kamu naksir dia ya ung?" tanya hyungseob jahil. Mereka lagi duduk santai di tepi ranjang rumah sakit sambil nungguin mami nya datang.

"ng-nggak kok! Apaansih kak" hyungseob itu hafal luar dalam sama tingkah adek satu-satunya ini. kalau ung ngomongnya gagu pasti dia lagi bohong. Lagian dari muka merah nya aja udah ketahuan.

"mau kakak comblangin ga? Dia jomblo loh" tawar hyungseob.

"emang bisa kak?-eh" keceplosan kan si ung jadinya. Tawaran menggiurkan mana bisa ditolak.

"tuhkan bener kamu suka haknyeon. Uuu-adek kakak udah gede" kata hyungseob sambil nguyel-uyel pipi adek nya.

"seneng mamih lihat kalian akur, yuk pulang" ajak mami nya yang entah sejak kapan udah didepan pintu.

Ung yang bawain barang-barang hyungseob, adek yang baek emang.

Sesampainya dirumah, hyungseob langsung lari ke kamar nya terus lompat ke tempat tidur. Kangen dia sama singgasananya. Kasur rumah sakit tu emang beda sama kasur sendiri.

"kak , ada pacar nya tuh!" seru mami, hyungseob langsung cepet turun dan lari meluk woojin, dia pengen luapin rasa seneng nya udah pulang kerumah setelah sekian lama ditinggalin.

"seneng banget ya seob?" woojin menjauh kan sedikit badan hyungseob untuk melihat wajah cerah pacarnya.

"aku bawain red velvet nih" kata woojin sambil nyodorin sekotak kecil red velvet.

"makasih ya, yuk masuk. Mau makan malam dirumah?" tanya hyngseob. Woojin duduk diruang tengah, ada ung juga yang lagi senyum-senyum liatin hape nya, hyungseob ke dapur naroh kue nya di piring terus balik lagi nyamperin woojin.

"ngga deh seob, bunda sendirian" jawab woojin. Hyungseob cuma ngangguk aja, dia ngerti kalau woojin paling ga bisa ninggalin bunda nya.

"eum enaaaak! Woojin cobain deh" hyungseob menyodorkan sesendok red velvet nya. "gimana? Enak?" tanya hyungseob.

Woojin ngangguk,"enak, tapi kayanya lebih enakan kamu, hahah" woojin langsung ketawa pas muka hyungseob jadi merah.

"woojin ih" buat ngelampiasin rasa malu nya, hyungseob ngabisin red velvet nya dalam kecepatan penuh.

"lusa ayah pulang, mau ikut jemput ke bandara?" tanya woojin.

Hyungseob selalu penasaran sama sosok ayah nya woojin, sosok panutan nya woojin ini gimana hyungseob ga tau, jadi dia ngangguk antusias.

Woojin udah bilang ke ayah nya kalau dia punya pacar, woojin juga nunjukin foto nya hyungseob. Pas tau woojin punya pacar, ayah nya ngomong gini _"pacar kamu hebat ya, bisa nyingkirin youngmin"_ ayah nya woojin tau banget segede apa rasa suka nya woojin sama youngmin dulu.

Ayah nya woojin juga bilang gini, _"anak nya lucu, jangan dirusak loh jin, entar bunda musuhin kamu"_ kata dirusak itu punya banyak makna loh ya.

Sebenernya ayahnya woojin udah tau tentang hyungseob sebelum woojin cerita, istrinya udah cerita duluan. Dan istrinya itu amat sangat suka punya calon menantu macem hyungseob, imut imut menggemaskan ,gitu.

"kakaaaaaak!" ung yang dari tadi emang ada disana tiba tiba langsung meluk hyungseob sambil nyiumin pipi kakaknya, padahal ung itu paling anti yang begituan.

"lo kesambet ya dek?" itu woojin yang heran sama tingkah adek pacarnya ini.

 _"_ _kak haknyeon mau kesini"_ bisik ung di telinga hyungseob.

Jadi , sebenernya euiwoong dan haknyeon udah saling chat sejak pertama kali ketemu dirumah sakit, waktu haknyeon lagi maen ke ruangan nya hyungseob. Emang dasar nya haknyeon punya jiwa kardus ya dia suka godain ung gitu. Eh tau nya si ung baperan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ung ga tau kalau haknyeon suka sama kakaknya.

"dandan yang cantik gih, siapa tau entar ditembak" goda hyungseob sambil ngusir adeknya.

-dan hyungseob juga ga tau, kalau haknyeon sukanya sama dia.

Woojin yang ga sengaja denger omongan nya ung langsung noleh ke hyungseob, dia yang tau haknyeon suka nya sama siapa langsung nanya tanpa pikir pikir lagi "seob, itu si haknyeon beneran deketin adek kamu?"

"ha? Maksudnya?"

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _lama ga up :(_

 _untuk dongpaca aku anggap selesai ya, mau fokus jinseob nya ehe'-'  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_[a/n] sudah lama sekali ya T.T , baca note di akhir ya_

* * *

Woojin bingung, antara mau ngasih tau hyungseob apa nggak. Woojin itu bukan orang yang suka berbagi hak milik, jadi woojin putuskan untuk ngasih tau hyungseob selagi ung lagi ganti baju.

"haknyeon suka nya sama kamu" kata woojin. Hyungseob bengong ,dia masih mencoba untuk ngeproses ucapan woojin barusan.

"lah tapi kan dia deket nya sama ung, sama aku kan cuma temen se-lintas minat aja" kata hyungseob. Dia masih bingung.

"aku kenal haknyeon sebelum kamu se kelas lintasminat sama dia. dia pernah bilang kalau dia naksir kamu" kata woojin lagi.

"jadi aku harus ngejauh?" tanya hyungseob.

"ya terserah kamu sih, aku ga ngelarang kamu temenan sama haknyeon, tapi , aku ga mau ngasih dia kesempatan buat ngambil kamu dari aku"

Hyungseob cuma senyum, dia suka aja woojin ngomong gitu.

"besok aku kerumah ya" kata hyungseob.

"tapi aku pulang nya malem loh"

"bunda ada kan? Biar aku yang nemenin bunda pas kamu latihan—udah malem, ga pulang, katanya bunda sendirian" woojin langsung nepok jidatnya, dia lupa. Keasikkan sih.

"aku pulang ya, kalau ada haknyeon, kamu dikamar aja, biarin ung nikmatin masa pdkt nya" kata woojin. Dia ngecup bibir hyungseob sekilas terus langung ngacir keluar, sebelumnya dia pamitan dulu sama mamih nya hyungseob.

.

.

.

Besoknya, hyungseob beneran mampir ke rumah nya woojin, di sana cuma ada bunda yang lagi nyiramin tanaman.

"bunda, hyungseob datang" sapa hyungseob. Bunda langsung noleh dan matiin keran air.

"ya ampun kok ga bilang dulu sih, hayuk masuk. Woojin nya ga ada loh tapi" kata bunda sambil nuntun hyungseob ke teras belakang.

"hyungseob sengaja datang bun, pen ngobrol-ngobrol aja sama bunda, bosen ketemu woojin mulu, heheh" bunda ngangkat kedua tangan nya terus nyubit gemas kedua pipi hyungseob.

"duh lucu nya calon mantu bunda" gumamnya pelan.

"duduk dulu ya, bunda ambilin minum, kebetulan tadi bunda mesen kue sama mama nya youngmin"

Fyi, youngmin dan keluarga udah balik lagi kerumah nya, papa nya donghyun berhasil menangin perkara , jadi harta yang disita udah balik lagi.

Tiba-tiba hyungseob kepikiran sesuatu, _bunda udah deket sama mama nya kak youngmin, berarti kak youngmin selangkah lebih maju dong ya_. hyungseob gelengin kepalanya, dia coba ngeyakinin diri buat ga irian sama kak youngmin.

"bunda, mau nganterin pesenan" baru aja diomongin, orang nya udah nongol.

"eh ada hyungseob, udah sembuh ya?" sapa youngmin sambil naroh kotak kue di meja makan.

"iya kak, udah sehat"

"woojin ga fokus latihan loh selama kamu dirumah sakit, jadi kea orang gila dia—ya udah , pergi dulu ya seob, salam ke bunda" pamit youngmin, bunda ga tau kemana. Youngmin juga kayanya lagi buru buru mau latihan.

Hyungseob menghela napasnya, _woojin jadi sering ketemu kak youngmin dong, kalau nanti woojin naksir lagi gimana_ batinnya.

Semakin kamu cinta sama orang semakin kamu takut buat kehilangan.

Intinya hyungseob jadi parnoan.

Bunda yang baru aja dateng entah dari mana ngeliatin hyungseob dengan senyum simpul nya, dia ngeliat kotak di meja makan, itu artinya tadi hyungseob ketemu sama youngmin. Bunda ngerti kok gimana peraasaan nya hyungseob. Apalagi woojin dulu sering cerita ke bunda kalau hyungseob orang yang paling berjasa untuk ngebantuin dia pdkt ke youngmin.

Bunda ngambil piring buat naroh kue yang tadi dianterin younngmin, terus ngambil gelas buat nuangin jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

"mikir apa sih, kok bengong" kata bunda sambil ngeletakin piring kue dan jus jeruk di meja. Mereka lagi duduk di kursi rotan yang diletakin di teras belakang. Menurut hyungseob, halaman belakang rumah woojin itu estetik. Rumput nya rapih terus bunga nya di tata sedemikian rupa, terus ada kolam ikan nya juga, di tengah kolam ikan ada jembatan kecil, ada lampu tamannya juga.

Hyungseob nyengir,"ga mikir apa-apa kok bunda, heheh"

"youngmin ya?" bunda emang paling peka.

Hyungseob cuma diem. Terus tiba tiba dia ngomong.

"bun, salah ga kalau hyungseob masih suka cemburu?" tanya nya

"hmm—engga, itu tandanya kamu sayang sama woojin kan" kata bunda.

"ya tapi—hyungseob khawatir gitu, kalau kalau si woojin entar balik suka lagi ke ka—"

"makan dulu kue nya" kata bunda, hyungseob nurut. Bunda lanjut ngomong lagi.

"percaya deh sama bunda, woojin ga bakal ngelepasin kamu. Sekali nya woojin suka dia bakal suka terus. Sekalinya dia cinta dia ga bakal ngelepasin gitu aja" kata bunda.

Sejujurnya, hyungseob masih belom bisa lega. Tapi sedikit banyak bunda udah ngajarin dia buat berpegang teguh sama perasaan yang dia punya. Semoga aja.

"bun, woojin sering cerita ngga ke bunda?" tanya hyungseob.

"cerita apa,hm?"

"ya cerita, apa aja"

"banyak, dia bilang senyum kamu manis, dia suka gemes mau nyubitin pipi kamu—" bunda ngedeketin bibirnya ketelinga hyungseob terus berbisik.

"—kata woojin bibir kamu manis, dia suka"

Wajah hyungseob langsung merah, "a-apa sih bun"

Ngomongin soal bibir, hyungseob kangen bibir nya woojin.

Setelah ngomong banyak hal, hyungseob pamit pulang ke bunda, udah sorean juga, entar lama nunggu bus nya. Tadinya mau sekalian sampe malem, tapi dia lupa orang tua nya pulang agak maleman , adeknya sendirian, gatega dia ninggalin ung malem malem.

Sebelum pulang hyungseob singgah ke minimarket dan kebetulan ketemu sama Seongwoo.

"hai kak" sapa hyungseob. Seongwoo yang lagi masukin minuman ke keranjang noleh.

"eh seob, abis dari rumah woojin ya?" tanya nya. Hyungseob cuma ngangguk.

"gua mau ke tempet latihannya mereka,mau ikut? Udah kangen woojin kan lu?" tawar seongwoo. Hyuseob mikir dulu, baru ngangguk.

Abis dari minimarket dia cuma ngekorin seongwoo, oh ya tadi hyungseob ngebeliin woojin minuman yang beda sama yang dibeliin seongwoo,biar special gitu katanya.

Pas udah sampe depan pintu, hyungseob berhenti. Dari kaca dia bisa lihat yang lainnya lagi istirahat dan juga

-woojin nya yang lagi becandaan sama youngmin.

"kak, kak donghyun ga ikut lomba ya?" tanya hyungseob.

Seongwoo gelengin kepalanya "dia sibuk sama festival band seob, kenapa?"

Ga tau kenapa, sekeras apapun hyungseob berpikir kalau youngmin udah punya pacar, kalau woojin sayangnya cuma sama dia, tetep aja rasa cemburu itu muncul. Rasa takut akan kehilangan itu ga bisa lepas dari pikiran hyungseob.

"duh kak, aku lupa, ung sendirian dirumah,aku nitip ini ya" katanya sambil nyodorin plastic yang isinya minuman sama cemilan yang dia beli tadi.

"bilangin ke woojin, aku kangen"—lalu hyungseob lari ninggalin seongwoo yang bingung. Pas noleh ke pintu barulah dia sadar kalau hyungseob cemburu.

Seongwoo masuk terus ngeletakin bawaannya di lantai, dia nyamperin woojin yang lagi ketawa ketawa sama youngmin sambil ngasih kresek dari hyungseob.

"woi buluk, nih dari hyungseob, 'aku kangen' gitu katanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob jalan nuju rumahnya, dia dari tadi mikir yang macem macem mulu.

 _Kak youngmin manis banget, pasti woojin suka_

 _Woojin keanya seneng gitu_

 _Asik banget sama kak youngmin_

 _Entar woojin masih suka gimana?_

 _Ya bisa jadi sih,kan aku ga ada apa apanya di banding kak youngmin._

Tuk'

Jalan nunduk ga sadar aja dia udah nubruk orang yang dari tadi berdiri depan pager rumah nya. Cowo yang beberapa hari ini sering banget dia lihat. cowo yang doyannya ngereceh tapi hyungseob tetep ketawa.

Joo Haknyeon.

Bisa dibilang, cowo yang udah ngegantiin sumber tawa nya selama woojin ga ada.

"nyeon kok lo disini? Mau ngapelin gebetan ya?" –cowo yang mau dia jodohin sama adek nya.

Meski hyungseob tau haknyeon suka nya sama dia, tapi dia tetep optimis kalau haknyeon bisa suka sama adeknya, jadi ya dia bersikap biasa aja didepan haknyeon. Sambil sesekali ngepromosiin adeknya.

"iya nih, lama ga ketemu , kangen gue sama doi" kata haknyeon sambil senyum penuh arti, hyungseob tau _doi_ yang di maksud haknyeon itu dia , tapi lagi-lagi hyungseob optimis mau ngejodohin si haknyeon sama adeknya.

"ya udah yuk masuk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita ga pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, ga ada orang yang benar-benar bisa melihat masa depan.

Misalnya,

Ga ada yang tau, kalau donghyun punya satu hal yang dia sembunyiin dari alpaca-nya, tentang dia dan kembarannya,

Ga ada yang tau , kalau woojin yang udah yakin sama hyungseob tiba-tiba dilema lagi cuma karena di senyumin youngmin,

Ga ada yang tau hyungseob gimana selama woojin ga ada,

Ga ada yang tau kalau perasaan nyaman yang hyungseob rasain ke woojin mulai tumbuh di antara dia dan haknyeon,

Hyungseob cuma kangen woojin, tapi haknyeon datang buat ngambil alih posisi itu,

Ga ada yang tau kalau kakak adek Ahn bakal musuhan, sampe salah satunya pergi ninggalin rumah.

Sekali lagi, ga ada orang yang benar-benar bisa lihat masa depan. Semua di luar kuasa manusia.

.

.

 _"bun, woojin gatau , tapi woojin mulai ngerasa kehilangan hyungseob. Dan kak youngmin lagi-lagi berhasil mengisi celah di hati woojin. Woojin harus gimana bun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-tamat-**

 **season two ; coming soon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(1) ini beneran tamat  
_

 _(2) sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena harus menamatkan cerita ini disini, aku harus hiatus :( , kalau un ga dimajuin bulan maret , mungkin ini masih berlanjut_

 _(3) aku minta maaf lagi, kemaren aku bilang ini bakal jadi konflik terakhir, tau nya masih berlanjut T.T_

 _(4) ga tau kenapa pas kembarannya donghyun ngepost foto mereka berdua, aku mikirnya si twin jadi orang ketiga di hubungan dongpaca :'D_

(5) thanks for : **Guest,Woojin,ajeonice,mgxww,mikigae,EganimEXO,dumpling-lion,wafertango,tryss,chepurple,peachpetals,parkwoojinslay ,Aprilina329, , Aulyani269,kwonfire19,ekichuck,rivvvvv,cathastrxpe,nationalproducer101,Byunnie puppy, kookies, Kim Hyomi, alicella, SJMK95,preetybeauty,najjeminna,dolltheworld,JaeminNanana, SheravinaRose,weiweichan,rivaicchi,jihooneys,yuta senpai, reveluvv,Atomimashite, catcherpillar,minminxiu,BLUEFIRE0805, BeauAnn,sanaa11,hakwoong,Bae815,chypertae,MarkeuhyuckLee,pseudonimdeul,BulumataBerbi, defyoen,minsainza,hanyhuny15,Re-Panda68, kim naya,blackredyuri,wonumon, ,purnama716,rabzx,Babixhaknyeon,jww,Okayoujelfzue413,Sky Onix,YGJIS00K,piyakbyeongari,Aule22,skarayums,Babychickjojang,KaiNieris,kangjoo, alwayztora, 1004** yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. saranghaeee:*

 _(6) aku akan hiatus untuk waktu yang lama, sambilan nyiapin season dua biar lebih apik , yang kangen bisa PM (kea ada yg kangen aja,hahah :'D)_

 _(7) luhan taken :')_

 **regards,**

 **achi**


End file.
